Tordu
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Twisted' by K K TiBal]. Yuuri Katsuki, sorcier, doit réussir à invoquer un démon de faible rang pour son prochain examen - ce qu'il n'a pas encore été capable de faire jusqu'à présent. Et tandis que le stress et la pression s'accumulent, Yuuri décide de s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège chez lui et les résultats sont pour le moins... inattendus.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Yuuri Katsuki est un sorcier très puissant, il fait même partie des premiers de sa promo à l'Université de Détroit, pour être plus précis. Alors que lancer la plupart des sortilèges lui vient naturellement, l'invocation a toujours été sa bête noire. Mais l'examen approche, et Yuuri et ses camarades doivent pour le réussir invoquer avec succès un démon de faible rang - ce que Yuuri n'a pas encore été capable de faire jusqu'à présent. Et tandis que le stress et la pression s'accumulent, Yuuri décide de s'entraîner à lancer le sortilège chez lui et les résultats sont pour le moins... inattendus. En effet, au lieu d'invoquer une créature aisément contrôlable, il invoque sans le faire exprès un Djinn extrêmement puissant (et très nu) qui dit s'appeler Viktor. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il a le droit à trois vœux, Viktor traîne Yuuri pour une virée nocturne en centre-ville impliquant cabriolets roses, pole dance et des termes et conditions dont Yuuri n'avait apparemment pas saisi toute la subtilité. Et même si c'est complètement fou, Yuuri se rend compte qu'aussitôt qu'il aura utilisé ses trois vœux, Viktor s'en ira - et Yuuri est de plus en plus attiré par le Djinn.

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom Yuri! on Ice et c'est vraiment génial :)

Retrouvez-moi sur tumblr à thebloggerbloggerfun !

Et un grand merci à mon artiste qui a réalisé ces magnifiques images : bagyoborn ! Merci pour ton travail :)

 **Note de la traductrice :** Me voilà de retour avec une autre traduction sur le fandom Yuri! On ice ! Un énorme merci à K_K_TiBal pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fabuleuse histoire qui est terminée et compte 6 chapitres ! Surtout si vous en avez l'opportunité, allez lire la version originale sur AO3, Twisted de K_K_Tibal et profitez de ses magnifiques illustrations =) ! Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais je voulais d'abord avancer un peu dans la traduction d'une fanfiction sur Buffy que j'avais un peu délaissée au profit de Viktuuri ^^' Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire et traduction va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 1

Yuuri avait les paupières lourdes, si lourdes alors que la voix du professeur, horriblement monotone, continuait de discourir encore et encore sur la complexité et les subtilités de la maîtrise des arcanes en magie élémentaire. Cela figurerait à leur prochain examen mais Yuuri n'était pas inquiet, vu qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet dès l'âge de quinze ans, aussi se permettait-il de somnoler un peu. Mais la partie sur l'invocation démoniaque ?

Cela le rendait plus que nerveux.

"Hé."

Yuuri releva brusquement la tête, qu'il avait progressivement baissée en commençant à s'endormir pour de bon, quand il sentit un bref coup de coude dans ses côtes.

" _Aïe_."

Yuuri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se réveillant tout à fait, avant de se concentrer sur Phichit, qui le regardait en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

"Tu t'es encore couché tard hier soir, pas vrai ?" murmura-t-il, et il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de prendre des notes.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux et réprima un bâillement. "Comment tu le sais ?"

"Tes cernes affreux, tu bâilles -" Phichit haussa les épaules et griffonna quelques mots sur son bloc-notes, "- et les incantations récitées jusqu'à trois heures du matin la nuit dernière."

Yuuri grimaça, se morigénant mentalement de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il empêchait son colocataire de dormir avec ses mauvaises habitudes. Malheureusement, vous ne pouviez pas vraiment être discrets avec les sortilèges, sinon ils perdaient leur sens.

"Désolé," chuchota-t-il. "C'est juste que... je suis vraiment stressé pour l'examen."

Phichit leva la tête de son cours et lui sourit d'un air réconfortant. "Ne t'en fais pas tant. Tu es facilement dans le top 3 de la promo ! Tu vas réussir, c'est sûr."

Yuuri secoua la tête, borné. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait bien réussi ses examens jusqu'à présent qu'il allait réussir celui qui arrivait à grand pas. "Je n'arrive pas à lancer correctement l'invocation," lui expliqua-t-il, découragé. "Soit je me trompe dans la prononciation soit je ne rassemble pas assez de puissance magique ou alors je n'arrive pas à repérer la bonne dimension assez vite."

Il soupira et se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Il avait été _si proche_ la nuit dernière de réussir ce foutu sort, mais il avait trébuché sur le dernier vers, alors même que le démon venait presque d'être arraché à sa dimension.

"Tu vas y arriver. Tu y penses trop, c'est tout !" Phichit lui sourit et la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours. "Tu pourras regarder mes notes si tu veux."

Yuuri bâilla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Merci. Je pense que je vais le faire tout à l'heure." Il parvint à lui offrir un pauvre sourire.

"D'accord." Phichit rangea ses livres dans son sac avant d'ajouter, "Oh, et - Leo m'a dit qu'il organisait une fête ce soir, si ça te dit de venir ? Ce ne sera pas une _grosse_ fête ni rien, juste quelques personnes. Si ça t'intéresse."

Yuuri pinça les lèvres, prétendant réfléchir à la proposition. Ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait les gens qu'il savait y être, non, pas du tout, mais l'idée d'être aux côtés de plus d'une personne à la fois le rendait anxieux et sonnait - franchement - éreintante. Et puis, il devait essayer de lancer l'invocation encore une fois, et de la réussir, histoire de se calmer les nerfs.

"Merci mais non merci, Phichit." Il lui sourit pour faire passer la pilule. "Je vais probablement juste aller dormir, tu vois ? Rattraper mon sommeil en retard."

"Ah, d'accord. T'inquiète pas ! Je te vois demain, alors ?" Phichit jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit son téléphone. Il était lisse et ultraplat, l'un des derniers modèles à la mode. Yuuri s'accorda une minute pour être envieux.

"A demain," acquiesça-t-il, et il rangea ses propres affaires tandis que son ami filait, ses doigts pianotant à une vitesse folle sur l'écran tactile.

Yuuri réprima un autre bâillement et quitta la pièce, déterminé à tromper son corps et faire en sorte de rester éveillé encore un peu. Juste un essai. Un essai et il ferait une pause.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas être le seul de sa promo à ne pas réussir à invoquer un démon.

* * *

 _Inspire._

 _Expire._

Yuuri ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sigils tracés en cercle sur le sol de sa chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie qu'il avait tracé ce cercle, mais il était resté jusqu'à présent totalement vide de toute présence démoniaque - et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, ses cernes violacés pouvaient en témoigner. S'il pouvait jeter correctement le sort, alors un démon serait extirpé de sa dimension et apparaîtrait dans le cercle de protection - et les symboles magiques empêcheraient qu'il s'évade.

Mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

Heureusement, ses camarades de classe et lui n'avaient à invoquer qu'un démon mineur, de faible rang, ils devaient seulement prouver qu'ils maîtrisaient le sort d'invocation à son niveau basique. Même s'il se trompait et faisait apparaître le démon en-dehors du cercle, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, et le démon se contenterait de le maudire à porter la poisse pour quelques jours.

Mais avoir la poisse était la dernière chose dont Yuuri avait besoin - son examen n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir sans avoir à rajouter de la malchance. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, et rendre son échec certain ne serait que...

Yuuri secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées négatives qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Tant qu'il s'efforçait de faire en sorte que le démon apparaisse dans le cercle, tout irait bien.

 _Inspire._

 _Expire._

Yuuri ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Les bougies qui suivaient les lignes du cercle étaient bien allumées, et - bien qu'elles ne soient pas obligatoires à la réalisation du sort - elles l'aidaient à se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour lancer l'invocation. Leur lumière calme et douce atténuait ses inquiétudes.

Il avait fermé les volets de sa chambre, même si le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes - ça lui paraissait être la chose à faire. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de poser les mains sur ses genoux, assis en tailleur, et ferma de nouveau les yeux ; il essaya de se détendre, de se concentrer sur la boule de puissance magique dans son corps, de la faire remonter à la surface. Puis il commença à réciter les incantations.

Il se concentra intensément, les mots chargés de pouvoir s'échappant de ses lèvres, leur signification résonnant avec sa magie et formant un chemin qui le mènerait sur la bonne voie. Il s'était rendu compte la nuit dernière qu'il ne servait à rien de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, car il perdait alors sa concentration et oubliait des mots, et devait de ce fait tout recommencer. Donc il laissa ses heures d'entraînement prendre le dessus et récitait de manière quasi-automatique, canalisant son énergie sur sa connexion avec la dimension démoniaque.

Il eut un petit sourire quand il sentit la sensation de vertige qui lui était devenue familière, due au voile qui se levait entre les deux plans d'existence, et chercha avec sa magie une forme de vie vulnérable qu'il pourrait invoquer.

Quelques ombres étaient présentes non loin de lui et aussitôt il tenta d'en attraper une et de la piéger avec ses mots - mais il fut trop brutal, et la présence de la créature s'évanouit tandis qu'elle s'échappait, paniquée.

Il faillit perdre toute concentration à cette capture ratée, mais il y en avait encore d'autres autour de lui, tout n'était pas perdu. Il se reprit et opta cette fois-ci pour une approche plus prudente, mesurée.

Yuuri serra les poings sur ses genoux et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Soudain toutes les ombres s'éparpillèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, et maintenir le sort actif devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il n'avait jamais vu des ombres se disperser aussi rapidement.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner et de se résigner à échouer à son examen, il sentit une nouvelle présence.

Une présence différente des autres.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait d'étudier cette étrange créature - bien plus grande que les autres - qui semblait avancer dans sa direction. C'était sans aucun doute une forme de vie démoniaque, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec les ombres de tout à l'heure. Comme elle s'approchait, Yuuri put la voir de plus près. Elle marchait doucement, calmement. Et il y avait quelque chose dans ses mouvements qui...

C'était la même prudence que Yuuri avait utilisée pour tenter d'attraper les ombres il y avait à peine un instant. Et au lieu que Yuuri fasse en sorte de ne pas effrayer la créature, c'était comme si cette créature avait peur de l'effrayer, _lui_.

Et dans un coin de son esprit, une sonnette d'alarme retentit, l'avertissant que qu'elle que soit cette créature, il fallait s'en méfier - mais jusque-là elle n'avait pas tenté de l'agresser. Elle ne faisait rien, en fait. Elle s'était même arrêtée de marcher.

On aurait dit qu'elle... attendait.

Yuuri sentait le sort échapper à son contrôle, pompant de plus en plus d'énergie. S'il voulait réussir ce rituel, c'était maintenant ou jamais, et cette créature devrait faire l'affaire, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Ses incantations se firent plus fortes et plus tranchantes, et les mots chargés de pouvoir s'entortillèrent autour du corps de la créature devant lui. Yuuri sourit, piégeant la forme de vie démoniaque sans trop de difficultés, et l'arrachant à sa dimension pour la faire apparaître sur le cercle peint sur le sol.

Ce fut facile.

Peut-être, juste un peu... _trop_ facile.

Yuuri frappa dans ses mains et, prononçant un dernier mot, coupa son lien psychique avec le monde des démons. Il resta assis là, les yeux fermés, respirant bruyamment. La fatigue qu'il sentit prendre possession de son corps presque instantanément était familière désormais, et ses muscles déjà perclus de douleurs tressaillirent. Ses yeux le piquaient douloureusement et une migraine atroce pointait le bout de son nez. Mais -

Il avait _réussi_. Il avait invoqué un démon d'une autre dimension et l'avait avec succès ramené dans la leur, après presque deux semaines de tentatives ratées. Yuuri serait peut-être tombé par terre sous le choc s'il n'était pas déjà assis.

Ouvrant un œil avec précaution, Yuuri regarda pour la première fois son prisonnier.

Il s'attendait à une variante des démons qu'il avait vus en cours en démonstration - c'est-à-dire une créature grise qui se tortillait, avec des yeux étincelants et des dents pointues. Incapable de maintenir une forme solide dans notre monde, elle aurait été à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité et le reste de son corps aurait été de la fumée tourbillonnante.

Mais à la place se tenait devant Yuuri un... humain ?

Un humain _magnifique_.

Un humain doté de yeux bleus lumineux et de cheveux d'une improbable couleur argentée.

Il était allongé sur le flanc à l'intérieur du cercle, quelques mèches couvrant paresseusement la moitié gauche de son visage, une main soutenant sa tête. Il était grand et élancé. Il rendait le regard de Yuuri sans ciller, semblant presque amusé.

Et surtout, l'humain était complètement et extrêmement nu.

La créature, se rappela à l'ordre Yuuri. Ce n'était qu'un démon, certainement pas un humain.

"Oh mince," s'exclama cette dite-créature, un sourire en coin s'épanouissant sur son visage. "On dirait bien que j'ai été attrapé."

Et Yuuri se glaça de l'intérieur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait _pas du tout_. Le démon était supposé être petit, faiblard, rien qu'une ombre... avec tout juste assez de pouvoir pour se rendre visible dans la dimension mortelle. _Cette_ créature était bien trop visible, de plus d'une façon d'ailleurs. Yuuri déglutit difficilement, et tenta de ne pas le regarder trop ostensiblement.

"Vous... tu... que-quoi-comment... attends. Qui _es_ -tu ?" Demanda Yuuri, à peine capable de former des mots cohérents dans le brouillard de confusion et de fatigue qui l'enveloppait. "Tu n'es pas un démon."

L'autre lui sourit, et si ses dents n'étaient pas pointues, elles auraient dû l'être, Yuuri le sentait.

"Oh, Yuuri," répondit la créature, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Yuuri. Elle connaissait son _nom_. "Je t'assure que non seulement je suis bien un démon..." Elle se leva lentement, et surplomba Yuuri toujours assis en tailleur, puis pencha la tête sur le côté - toisant le cercle de protection peint sur le sol avec un vague intérêt, l'expression impassible. Puis regarda Yuuri droit dans les yeux. "... Mais aussi que je fais partie des _meilleurs_."

Et elle sortit du cercle nonchalamment, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Yuuri en resta bouche bée.

La créature lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur en réponse.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de la traductrice** **:** J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction ! Merci à vous, paola et lycanya pour votre enthousiasme, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en pensez, et à bientôt pour la suite !

Chapitre 2

Yuuri avait entendu dire que la vie des gens défilait devant leurs yeux juste avant de mourir - et bien qu'il n'eut pas le droit à un montage des différents moments de sa vie comme dans les films, il ressentit un profond regret à l'idée de laisser Phichit faire toute la vaisselle qui attendait dans l'évier.

Il avait étudié d'innombrables sortes de démons pour se préparer à l'examen, comme ses camarades de classe, mais au fil de toutes ses lectures il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une espèce qui pouvait briser le cercle de protection au cours d'une invocation - encore moins faire comme si ce même cercle n'existait pas _tout court_.

Yuuri déglutit alors que la créature s'approchait, arborant toujours ce sourire charmant qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Yuuri voulait bouger, se lever, fuir ou alors se réfugier dans un coin au moins - mais il restait figé sur place, les jambes croisées et les poings serrés, tout juste bon à fixer d'un air hébété l'être qui se tenait devant lui. La créature qui le surplombait, élancée, gracieuse et mortelle. Qui lui souriait.

"Je peux sentir ta peur, Yuuri." Elle s'accroupit. "La peur est une alliée. Elle te garde en vie."

Le cœur de Yuuri battait erratiquement dans sa poitrine alors que la créature se penchait assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle sur sa peau, lui donnant aussitôt la chair de poule. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il s'attendait à faire une crise cardiaque à tout moment.

"Cependant, tu n'as pas à me craindre. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Au contraire. Je suis là pour t'aider." La créature sourit encore et lui prit gentiment le menton entre ses doigts fins.

Ce fut suffisant pour faire sortir Yuuri de sa torpeur.

Avec un cri étranglé, il recula si vite qu'il heurta le mur opposé, paniqué et pantelant. La créature resta immobile, un genou à terre, semblant légèrement confuse. Yuuri essayait désespérément de trouver un sens à ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Qu-qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, bien que sa voix soit plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. "Comment sais-tu mon nom ?"

Le sourire de la créature se fana pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne revienne encore plus enjoué qu'un instant auparavant, si bien que Yuuri décida que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour, rien de plus. "Je connais bien évidemment les noms de tous mes maîtres. C'est facile pour moi de l'extraire de ton esprit pendant que je prends connaissance de la dimension dans laquelle je suis amené. Et pour ce qui est de _mon_ nom -" La créature se tapota les lèvres d'un doigt songeur, puis se leva souplement. "- tu peux m'appeler... Viktor."

Yuuri déglutit et se racla la gorge. "Est-ce ton nom ?"

"C'est _un_ nom," précisa Viktor d'un air amusé. "Je te prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, mais toi comme moi, nous savons que les noms ont un pouvoir à ne pas négliger."

S'appuyant sur le mur, Yuuri se remit lentement sur pied. Il était soulagé que ce dénommé 'Viktor' ne tente plus d'envahir son espace vital.

"D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu..." Il s'interrompit, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'avait dit la créature. "Attends, tu as dit 'maître' ?"

"Bien sûr." Viktor fit un grand geste de la main d'un air théâtral et adressa à Yuuri un sourire enthousiaste. "C'est ce qui arrive quand un humain arrive après bien d'efforts à capturer un Djinn." Le sourire se fit espiègle. "Tu peux m'ordonner de réaliser trois vœux et je t'obéirai. Tu sais comment fonctionnent les Djinns, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuuri le fixa, bouché bée, les mots de Viktor peinant à faire sens dans son esprit.

 _Hein ?_

"Je suis désolé, mais tu as bien dit... Djinn ?" parvint-il à bredouiller au bout d'un moment. C'était sûrement une supercherie. Il se rappela avoir lu un jour que beaucoup de démons, peu importe leur espèce, se nourrissaient du chaos et de la confusion, et celui-là ne faisait définitivement pas exception à la règle.

"Oui. Je te félicite d'avoir une aussi bonne ouïe." Viktor baissa le bras puis se caressa d'un air pensif le menton tout en examinant la pièce. "Voyons voir. J'imagine que tu vas souhaiter être riche. Ou tu préfères la gloire, peut-être. Enfin, je peux t'accorder les deux, bien évidemment..."

Yuuri secoua les mains d'un geste frénétique avant qu'il n'en dise davantage. "Stop ! Je ne suis pas - tu es un _démon_. Pas un Djinn. Ce sort d'invocation ne marche que sur les démons !"

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas raté le sort à ce point. Ça aurait été un désastre et il allait avoir de gros, de _très gros_ ennuis si c'était le cas - mais non. _Non_. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne devait être qu'un démon mineur qui lui jouait un tour, c'est tout.

Et pourtant - et pourtant il avait franchi le cercle si facilement - et Yuuri était _certain_ qu'il l'avait dessiné correctement, qu'il n'y avait aucune faille. Un démon normal n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper.

Viktor cessa d'étudier la pièce sous toutes ses coutures et se retourna vers Yuuri, un sourire amusé aux lèvres - et Yuuri se rappela soudain à ce moment à quel point il était toujours très nu.

"Je suis les deux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un novice puisse m'attraper, cependant. Je ne travaille généralement pas avec des amateurs. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu." Viktor secoua la tête avec regret - et même s'il reconnaissait que cette pulsion était ridicule, Yuuri ressentit le besoin de l'impressionner; de se montrer à la hauteur de quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas.

"Je ne suis pas un amateur," rétorqua-t-il, avec ce qui ressemblait à un air de défi. "Je sais des choses sur les Djinns. Par exemple, je sais que vous exaucez trois souhaits."

"Ce n'est pas compliqué puisque je viens de te le dire," fit remarquer Viktor. Yuuri rougit.

"Oui hé bien - je sais aussi que tu peux changer de forme."

"Ce qui est évident," soupira Viktor. "Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, un oiseau ?" Yuuri cligna des yeux, et soudain se trouvait devant lui un magnifique oiseau au plumage argenté et au cou gracieux. "Un chat ?" Et il se transforma aussitôt en un félin au pelage soyeux et aux yeux bleus étincelants. "Tu préfères les chiens peut-être ? Un ours sinon ? Une colonne de feu infernal ?"

"Non !" se dépêcha de crier Yuuri avant que la dernière proposition ne réduise en cendres le sol et le plafond. La créature reprit sa forme humaine d'un air satisfait. La créature... Yuuri pouvait sûrement se permettre de l'appeler _Viktor_ puisque c'était son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

"Mais j'ai bien peur que les Djinns bienveillants ne soient présents que dans les contes de fée cependant," reprit-il.

Les yeux de Viktor prirent une couleur rouge sanglante avant de redevenir progressivement bleus et Yuuri fit un pas en arrière, apeuré.

"Maintenant que nous avons établi qui j'étais, parlons de _toi_." Viktor croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant intensément. "Toi, et tes trois souhaits. Alors dis-moi Yuuri. Que veux-tu ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je -?" Yuuri laissa échapper un petit cri fort peu viril tandis que Viktor pénétrait dans son espace personnel, le visage du démon à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Il était acculé, dos au mur, le corps nu de Viktor l'effleurant.

D'aussi près, Yuuri pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau - et ce n'était pas de la chaleur corporelle, non, c'était une chaleur plus intense, sèche, étrangère à leur monde. Et les doigts de Yuuri le picotaient, comme soumis à de faibles décharges électriques.

"Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu désires. Tout ça peut t'appartenir désormais," lui susurra Viktor d'une voix de velours, qui fit frissonner Yuuri. Le démon souriait - ce n'était pas un sourire aimable, non, celui-là était séducteur. "Célébrité, richesse -" et Viktor se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota le dernier mot au creux de l'oreille : "- plaisir."

Yuuri sentit le sang échauffer son visage et il paniqua intérieurement.

Il devait se calmer.

Il pouvait le faire.

"Que veux-tu Yuuri ?"

"Je, euh -" Yuuri fixa le plafond, puis le sol - partout sauf en direction de Viktor. "Ce que je veux dire c'est..."

"Hm ?"

"Je pense... Que j'aimerais..."

"Oui ?"

Yuuri ferma les yeux.

"J'aimerais que tu mettes des vêtements en fait."

Yuuri rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Viktor se reculer. Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

"Cette forme ne te plairait donc pas ?" Demanda-t-il, et l'hésitation transparaissait dans sa voix tandis qu'il reconsidérait son enveloppe charnelle. "C'est étrange. Enfin, je peux toujours en essayer une autre si tu le souhaites, cela prendra un peu de temps par contre. D'habitude, je -"

"Non, non, non," s'écria aussitôt Yuuri, espérant ardemment n'avoir pas offensé à l'instant un être cosmique supérieur. "Cette forme est très plaisa - elle est pas mal. Je veux dire, bien. C'est juste que... j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne sois pas aussi... nu."

"Ah, où ai-je donc la tête." Viktor se dérida et acquiesça, l'air compréhensif. "J'avais oublié que les humains ressentaient le besoin de cacher leur corps. Juste une seconde."

Yuuri observa, émerveillé, Viktor fermer les yeux et faire courir d'un geste gracieux sa main le long de son bras et de son torse tout en fredonnant des mots indistincts. Des fils noirs, roses et bruns nés du bout de ses doigts se tissèrent aussitôt et le vêtirent d'une élégante tunique chatoyante qui paraissait tout à fait déplacée dans le petit appartement de Yuuri.

"C'est mieux ?" lui demanda Viktor, se désignant d'un geste. Yuuri déglutit.

Ce démon allait avoir sa peau.

Il acquiesça lentement et sa panique reflua petit à petit. Il inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil au cercle de protection sur le sol, visiblement inutile.

"Donc comment ça marche alors ?" s'enquit Yuuri, regrettant tout à coup n'avoir pas étudié plus longuement les Djinns dans son cursus. S'il avait su qu'il y avait une possibilité d'en attraper un lors d'un sort d'invocation, il aurait fait en sorte de savoir à quoi il avait affaire. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il allait devoir improviser.

"C'est très simple." Viktor s'approcha du lit de Yuuri et testa le matelas avec sa main, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir. "Tu as le droit à deux vœux, ce que tu veux, et je te les accorde. Une fois tes souhaits exaucés, je serai libre et je retournerai dans ma dimension."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. "Seulement deux vœux ? Je croyais que j'en avais le droit à trois ?"

"En temps normal, oui. Mais tu as déjà souhaité que je m'habille." Viktor lui fit un clin d'œil.

Yuuri pâlit.

"Je plaisante, Yuuri. Bien sûr que tu as encore le droit à tes trois souhaits. Tu dois le vouloir pour qu'il soit comptabilisé. Le penser, _réellement_." Viktor gloussa légèrement tout en rebondissant sur le lit.

"Il n'y a pas de... règles particulières ?" s'interrogea Yuuri à voix haute. Il ne savait peut-être pas grand chose des Djinns mais il se rappelait qu'il fallait toujours s'en méfier.

Viktor secoua la tête. "Les règles ne sont bonnes que pour les Djinns de faible niveau qui sont limités dans leur pouvoir." Un autre clin d'œil. "Et ce n'est pas mon cas."

En résumé, non seulement il y avait un Djinn qui squattait le lit de Yuuri, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Djinn, non, c'était un Djinn extrêmement puissant et disposé à lui offrir sur un plateau ce que son cœur désirait le plus.

Trois fois.

Il souhaitait seulement avoir eu le temps de faire des recherches sur ce qu'étaient les Djinns avant de prendre une décision. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit la lueur rouge sanglante qu'avaient pris les yeux de Viktor pendant une seconde. _J'ai bien peur que les Djinns bienveillants ne soient présents que dans les contes de fée cependant._

Yuuri frissonna. Si seulement il avait le temps de _lire_ -

"Est-ce que je dois me décider tout de suite ?" demanda Yuuri, réalisant soudain que ça pourrait très bien ne pas être le cas.

Viktor secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et ouvrit le volet. Il n'avait pas la meilleure des vues mais il pouvait apercevoir les lumières de la ville plongée dans la nuit.

"Je t'en prie, prends ton temps. Cela ne me dérange pas de rester quelques jours en... on est en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ressemble à l'Amérique."

Yuuri leva un sourcil étonné puis hocha la tête. "Oui... On est à Détroit plus précisément."

"Hm." Viktor tapota son menton d'un air pensif, puis sourit. "Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Ma dernière visite remonte à quand une vieille sorcière grincheuse et coincée m'a demandé d'interdire les boissons alcoolisées." Il claqua la langue et secoua la tête de dépit. "Un des vœux les plus tragiques que j'ai jamais dû exaucer. Ce n'est pas encore illégal, rassure-moi ?"

Yuuri ferma la bouche quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était restée grande ouverte de surprise. "Euh, non. Non, je crois que l'interdiction a été levée il y a près de... quatre-vingts ans ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là."

"Magnifique !" Viktor applaudit et sourit largement. "Hé bien, si tu n'as pas encore de souhait à l'esprit que tu voudrais que je réalise, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de voir à quel point votre monde a changé."

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva brusquement du lit, salua Yuuri d'air enjoué et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ne m'attends pas !"

"Attends !" Yuuri se précipita après lui, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir relâché un Djinn très puissant dans la nature. "Euh... et si je pense à un vœu quand tu n'es pas là, comment je fais ?"

Viktor fit volte-face et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Alors j'imagine que tu devras venir avec moi et comme ça le problème ne se pose pas, non ?"

Yuuri lui rendit son regard et réalisa que le Djinn ne lui donnait pas trop le choix. C'était de sa faute de toute façon - et il allait donc de sa responsabilité de veiller à ce que Viktor ne provoque pas le chaos dans le monde extérieur. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Viktor restait à l'intérieur, mais Yuuri avait le très net sentiment que Viktor n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et que s'il avait décidé qu'il avait envie de faire quelque chose, il le _ferait_ \- et que si quelqu'un essayait de l'arrêter, il livrerait une bataille féroce que même les sorciers et sorcières les plus expérimentés ne seraient pas sûrs de remporter.

Viktor jonglait présentement avec une petite boule de feu qu'il avait générée en un claquement de doigts, l'air satisfait.

Yuuri était doué en magie, mais il était loin d'être _aussi_ puissant.

Le claquement de la porte le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

Yuuri et Viktor regardèrent Phichit entrer dans l'appartement, fixant l'écran de son téléphone tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

"Hé, Yuuri. Désolé, je repars aussitôt. J'ai juste oublié mon -" Phichit leva les yeux et s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit un étranger adossé au comptoir. L'esprit de Yuuri pédalait dans la semoule pour parvenir à expliquer la présence de Viktor, qui restait totalement silencieux; et ils restaient tous les trois figés comme une peinture dans un tableau. Seul le filet de fumée qui s'échappait de la boule de feu éteinte indiquait que ce n'était pas le cas.

"- chargeur," termina Phichit avec un temps de retard.

Yuuri avait les mains moites et le silence s'éternisait et Phichit ne faisait que le regarder lui et Viktor tour à tour. La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre, les bougies brûlaient toujours - et c'était évident que Yuuri avait fait de la magie. Est-ce que Phichit arriverait à voir que Viktor n'était pas humain ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'énerver qu'une étrange créature soit dans leur appartement ? Allait-il dire à l'université que Yuuri avait fait une énorme erreur - est-ce qu'il allait se faire renvoyer ? Et si Phichit ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ?

"Hé bien, bonsoir !" s'exclama joyeusement Phichit avec un grand sourire. "Je m'appelle Phichit. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés ! Tu es ami avec Yuuri, c'est ça ?"

Viktor lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers lui, lui tendant la main. "Absolument. On est des amis proches. Même si nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer."

"Wow." Phichit lui serra la main et leva un sourcil étonné à l'attention de Yuuri. "Yuuri ne noue pas des amitiés aussi vite d'habitude. Tu dois être spécial."

Yuuri rougit, gêné, lorsqu'il se rendit compte ce que Phichit devait penser de cette scène - qu'il avait préféré à la compagnie de Phichit et de Leo celle d'un ami qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu.

"J'imagine que je le suis," gloussa Viktor, retirant sa main d'un geste raffiné.

"Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer dans votre rendez-vous ! Je vais juste... récupérer mon chargeur... et rejoindre Leo." Phichit commença à marcher à reculons vers sa chambre, ce qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais.

C'était très bizarre.

"Tu ne nous déranges pas, voyons," déclara aimablement Viktor et il s'approcha de Yuuri et lui passa un bras par dessus ses épaules. "On allait sortir de toute façon. Enchanté de te connaître, Phichit !"

Viktor le salua une dernière fois et traîna derrière lui un Yuuri qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il vit Phichit par-dessus son épaule lever les pouces en l'air avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles - juste avant que Viktor ne claque la porte derrière eux.

"Ah," soupira Viktor, contemplant en fronçant les sourcils le couloir maussade, les murs au papier peint élimé et la moquette tachée. "Ça m'ennuie déjà."

Soudain Yuuri eut le souffle coupé et c'était comme si tout l'oxygène s'était échappé d'un coup de ses poumons - et puis l'air revint brusquement quelques secondes plus tard et il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, le bras de Viktor enveloppant toujours ses épaules.

"C'est beaucoup mieux."

Yuuri regarda autour de lui, stupéfait.

Ils étaient dans son appartement il y a une minute à peine, et les voilà désormais dans la rue, en face de son immeuble.

"Que... ?" Yuuri cligna des yeux, ébahi. Il avait reconnu les effets secondaires de la magie de téléportation; mais elle était extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, et le sortilège nécessitait au moins dix bonnes secondes d'incantation, et encore, si vous étiez _particulièrement_ doué dans ce domaine. Tandis que là... ça avait été quasi-instantané.

"Wow !" Viktor regardait les gratte-ciels et les voitures des étoiles pleins les yeux. "C'est incroyable comment quelques années peuvent changer les choses chez vous, les humains. Et vos moyens de transport se sont beaucoup améliorés !"

Yuuri regarda les yeux de Viktor s'écarquiller devant un cabriolet rose flashy qui les dépassa dans un rugissement de moteur - et puis son regard fut attiré par le téléphone portable flambant neuf d'une femme avant d'admirer une enseigne de publicité lumineuse pour des machines à laver. Tout Djinn démoniaque et surpuissant qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Yuuri, Viktor ressemblait à s'y méprendre à cet instant à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, surexcité et ne semblant pas savoir où donner de la tête.

"Toutes ces possibilités !" s'écria Viktor. Il se sépara de Yuuri et fit de grands gestes enthousiastes dans la rue. Le même cabriolet rose qu'ils venaient de croiser apparut aussitôt sur le bord du trottoir, sa carrosserie étincelante sous les lumières de la ville. Viktor trottina tranquillement dans sa direction, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste d'accomplir un miracle.

D'abord, téléportation instantanée. Puis, il crée des objets à partir du néant comme si de rien n'était. Yuuri le regardait faire, bouche bée.

Ce Djinn était sûrement l'une des créatures les plus puissantes qui existait toutes dimensions confondues, et il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire une virée en cabriolet.

"Viens, Yuuri !" Viktor sauta souplement dans le siège conducteur sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la portière et appuya deux fois de suite sur le klaxon.

Yuuri marcha lentement vers le cabriolet rose et posa une main sur le pare-brise - testant sa solidité - avant d'ouvrir prudemment la portière et de s'asseoir côté passager. La voiture semblait étonnamment réelle. Peut-être que Viktor disait vrai, même si ça paraissait totalement invraisemblable. Peut-être que ses pouvoirs ne connaissaient véritablement aucune limite.

L'apparition subite de la voiture ne semblait pas avoir outre-mesure choqué les passants, bien que Yuuri intercepta plusieurs regards certains amusés, d'autres impressionnés dirigés à l'encontre du cabriolet à la carrosserie rose flashy.

"Est-ce que tu as jeté un sort sur la voiture ?" le questionna Yuuri, mais Viktor était apparemment trop occupé à admirer son reflet dans le rétroviseur pour l'écouter. "Pour que les gens oublient ou alors qu'ils ne remarquent rien ? Un sort de dissimulation par exemple ?"

"Hm ? Oh ça, je n'ai rien à faire, ça marche tout seul," lui répondit Viktor d'un air insouciant, haussant les épaules. Et Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, estomaqué, parce que quel type de créature était dotée d'assez de puissance magique pour que les sorts _marchent tout seuls_ , comme si c'était aussi facile à faire et aussi instinctif que de respirer ?

"Bien sûr... bien sûr. Est-ce que tu sais conduire au moins ?" lui demanda Yuuri, son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine tandis que le moteur grondait alors même que Viktor n'avait utilisé aucune clef pour l'allumer.

"Maintenant je sais," le rassura Viktor, d'une manière qui n'était pas du tout rassurante.

Il s'inséra dans la circulation de manière fluide et accéléra aussitôt. Tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue, le rire de Viktor résonna dans les oreilles de Yuuri et ce dernier considéra un instant utiliser un de ses souhaits juste pour survivre à cette balade impromptue en voiture. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir du siège alors que Viktor slalomait entre les autres véhicules, et parvenait d'une manière miraculeuse à ne heurter personne.

"Alors dis-moi Yuuri," dit Viktor en le regardant, et ce faisant détournant son attention de la route pendant de beaucoup trop longues minutes. "J'ai l'impression que tu m'as invoqué par erreur, je me trompe ?"

Yuuri déglutit. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il ait deviné, mais se demandait sérieusement si c'était le moment le plus approprié pour le faire remarquer - quand le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux dans tous les sens et qu'il peinait à respirer à cause de la vitesse effarante à laquelle ils roulaient. Alors que Viktor détenait vraisemblablement le secret pour avoir toujours l'air parfait.

"Mais je suis curieux... pourquoi tu as pénétré dans mon domaine si tu n'étais pas préparé aux conséquences ?"

"Je -" Yuuri soupira de soulagement quand Viktor parvint à éviter un cycliste en faisant une embardée. "J'essayais de m'entraîner à invoquer un démon. Un démon de rang mineur suffisait. J'ai un examen prochainement et je n'avais pas encore réussi cet exercice."

Yuuri détacha le regard de la route pour jeter un œil à Viktor, qui paraissait infiniment amusé par sa réponse. "Vraiment ? Tout ça pour un bête examen ? Hé bien, bien, bien. Tu es un sorcier très chanceux, tu sais ? Tu m'as invoqué à la place, après tout !"

 _Oui_ , songea Yuuri, ironique. _J'en ai de la chance._

"Pense à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi, Yuuri," renchérit Viktor tandis qu'il faisait signe de traverser à un piéton. "Tu pourrais souhaiter de réussir cet examen sans réviser par exemple. Ou souhaiter avoir cette voiture. Tu pourrais faire le vœu d'avoir beaucoup d'argent, assez pour acheter la personne qui organise l'examen, acquérir cette voiture _et_ habiter dans les quartiers chics de la ville."

Les mots de Viktor résonnèrent aux oreilles de Yuuri, mais ses propositions ne paraissaient pas aussi tentantes qu'elles le devraient. Avait-il passé de nombreuses nuits blanches assailli par une peur panique de rater ses examens ? Oui. Mais il les _réussissait_ toujours au final... et souhaiter sa réussite alors qu'il pouvait avoir _tout_ ce qu'il désirait... ce serait gâcher. Et c'est vrai que cette voiture était géniale, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas de marcher jusqu'au campus, cela lui faisait son exercice quotidien, et puis il appréciait d'habiter avec Phichit dans leur appartement. En fait, il n'avait besoin de rien qui soit matériel quand il y réfléchissait.

Viktor plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Seul le rugissement du moteur du cabriolet rose comblait le silence qui s'éternisait. "Non ? Rien de ce que je t'ai proposé ne te fait envie ? Intéressant."

D'un mouvement vif, Viktor tourna brusquement le volant et les freins gémirent de protestation. L'odeur de gomme brûlée assaillit les narines de Yuuri.

"Que dirais-tu de l'immortalité ?"

Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie... de vivre pour toujours," rétorqua-t-il.

Viktor haussa les épaules, imperturbable.

"C'est ton choix. Tu n'as pas un ennemi de qui tu voudrais te venger ?"

"Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ennemis non."

"Et de devenir le sorcier le plus _puissant_ du _monde_ , ça te tenterait ?"

Et pendant un instant, Yuuri faillit répondre oui. Il essaya de l'imaginer : devenir meilleur que tous les autres élèves de sa promotion sans effort - meilleur que ses professeurs même. Être le plus doué, sans avoir à travailler pour, tandis que les autres devraient s'escrimer et se tuer à la tâche pour parvenir à atteindre à peine la moitié de sa puissance...

"Je..." commença Yuuri, puis il secoua la tête. "Je me sentirais coupable tous les jours, si je deviens bon en trichant et pas grâce à mon travail."

La voiture se stoppa net en plein milieu de la route, et Viktor toisa Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils, montrant pour la première fois son agacement croissant.

"Tu sais," déclara-t-il, "tu es en train de rendre ma seule mission dans cet univers extrêmement difficile, là."

Yuuri pinça les lèvres et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, si Viktor lui proposait des choses qui ne l'attiraient pas ? Et puis c'était difficile de réfléchir correctement quand une partie de son esprit était focalisée sur le fait qu'il avait lâché un démon très puissant dans la nature et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comme arranger ça. Est-ce qu'il devrait avertir ses professeurs ? Ils sauraient peut-être quoi faire, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait avouer que c'était sa faute, et qui _sait_ ce qu'ils lui feraient alors. D'un autre côté, et si Viktor décidait qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il élevait ses frasques à un tout autre niveau ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne finirait pas bien pour Yuuri, c'était certain.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant que la crise de panique qu'il réprimait depuis tout à l'heure ne l'assaille à nouveau.

"Tu es très bizarre, tu sais," entendit-il Viktor poursuivre. "La plupart de mes maîtres aurait déjà utilisé l'un de leurs vœux à l'heure qu'il est."

Et si lui n'en voulait pas, de ces souhaits ? C'était beaucoup trop de pression et de stress pour une seule personne. Et puis, et si quelque chose de mauvais arrivait parce qu'il les avait utilisés ? Viktor avait dit qu'il serait en mesure de rentrer après ses trois souhaits, mais et si Yuuri pouvait continuer à faire ce qu'il voulait après, et qu'il finissait par faire quelque chose d'horrible parce qu'il aurait oublié qui il était et ses valeurs ?

"Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un refuser ce que je viens de te proposer, avant toi. Tu es le premier à faire ça. C'est tellement intéressant."

La voix de Viktor ne faisait qu'accentuer son anxiété latente, aussi Yuuri ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser sa panique croissante. Il réalisait qu'il y avait là évidemment plus en jeu que ce que Viktor lui proposait, ce dont ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte d'ailleurs, mais était-il pour autant obligé de discourir d'à quel point il était bizarre et ignorant ? Et est-ce que Viktor pouvait au moins garer cette voiture autre part qu'en plein milieu de la route ?

Son estomac se tordait et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Il commença à passer ses mains sur ses cuisses, de haut en bas, pour se concentrer sur autre chose et maintenir son angoisse à distance. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu vas -"

" _Bien_ ," le coupa Yuuri, et il continua d'entre ses dents serrées. "J'ai un vœu. Je souhaite ne plus avoir à subir mes crises de panique. Fais disparaître mon anxiété."

Il ouvrit les yeux et fusilla Viktor du regard. Ce dernier sembla surpris par son éclat de colère.

"Tu as bien dit que ton pouvoir ne connaissait pas de limites, pas vrai," Renchérit Yuuri, prêt à argumenter son choix. "Ceci est mon souhait."

Yuuri regarda Viktor lever un sourcil étonné, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, puis hocher plusieurs fois la tête pour lui-même. Il déclara ensuite. "Bien sûr. C'est simple à accorder, comme vœu."

Il y eut un grésillement; le visage de Viktor se contorsionna de douleur pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression impassible. Yuuri fronça les sourcils tandis que Viktor tirait sur le col de son haut pour lui montrer ce qui ressemblait à un chiffre romain fraîchement gravé dans sa peau encore à vif.

Le chiffre un.

"Qu'est-ce que - ?"

"Un effet secondaire," lui expliqua Viktor d'un air insouciant, puis il remit son habit en place et redémarra la voiture.

"Je ne savais pas que ça te blesserait." La culpabilité prit Yuuri à la gorge alors qu'il revoyait dans son esprit l'image de la peau marquée douloureusement à vif. "Je suis désolé."

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la route. "Ne le sois pas. Ça fait partie des risques du métier."

Peut-être que Yuuri pouvait l'aider quand même ?

Il ferma les yeux et murmura l'incantation d'un sort de soin qu'il avait mémorisé quelques années auparavant, focalisant son esprit sur la peau brûlée dont l'image était encore présente dans sa mémoire - et relâcha sa magie vers Viktor. Elle se dispersa sans atteindre son but.

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Viktor qui - encore une fois - le contemplait comme s'il était une énigme qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

"J'apprécie le geste, Yuuri," dit Viktor, et il regardait de nouveau la route, "Mais c'est inutile. Cette marque symbolise le scellement du pacte. Elle ne peut être enlevée."

Yuuri acquiesça lentement, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris. Il était inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir.

"Est-ce que - est-ce que mon anxiété est partie, alors ?" Demanda-t-il. Il posa une main contre sa poitrine. L'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer persistait et le nœud dans son estomac ne s'était pas défait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de changé.

"Pas encore." Viktor eut un sourire joueur. "On va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir exaucer ton vœu, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de ton anxiété ce soir, je te le promets."

Yuuri s'accrocha à son siège comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que le cabriolet accélérait, les rues défilant à toute vitesse, avant que Viktor n'arrête la voiture dans un quartier très coloré baigné dans une musique bruyante. Les gens étaient couverts de strass et de paillettes, les filles portant des robes courtes et moulantes, des jeans serrés ou des talons hauts. Des enseignes lumineuses disposées un peu partout attiraient l'attention. Mais Viktor pointait du doigt l'immeuble le plus bruyant et flashy de tous.

"Quel est cet endroit ?" Le questionna Yuuri, et compte tenu de l'ambiance, il prit la ferme résolution de ne jamais rentrer à l'intérieur à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire.

" _Le Banquet_ !" s'écria Viktor, et il lui montra un téléphone portable où était affiché un système de localisation. "C'est ce qu'utilisait ton colocataire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment très pratique."

Viktor se tourna sur son siège et prit une photo d'eux deux, et Yuuri devait sûrement avoir l'air totalement hébété dessus.

"J'adore !" s'exclama joyeusement Viktor.

"Tu sais comment ça marche ?" Yuuri était certain que Viktor n'avait pas de portable quelques minutes auparavant, quand Yuuri était occupé à fixer d'un œil méfiant le bâtiment.

"Maintenant je sais." Viktor lui fit un clin d'œil et sauta souplement par-dessus la portière. "Allez, Yuuri. On y va."

Yuuri regarda successivement Viktor, le bar-boîte de nuit puis Viktor. Il était évident qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, à savoir une foule de gens serrés les uns contre les autres et de la musique assourdissante et il n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur là tout de suite. Quel était le but de Viktor en l'emmenant ici ?

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen que je connais pour guérir les cas de nervosité." Viktor lui désigna l'entrée. "Ne t'inquiète pas - je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas blessé. Pour ton information, je ne suis pas autorisé à tuer mes maîtres. A moins bien sûr qu'ils ne me le demandent, mais c'est une autre histoire."

Yuuri ne le savait pas, mais ça eut le mérite de le réconforter un peu - même s'il n'appréciait pas la manière que Viktor avait de rabaisser son anxiété chronique à quelque chose de trivial. 'Nervosité', comme s'il était un cheval récalcitrant qu'il fallait calmer et non une personne. Et quand Viktor disait 'cas', il aurait mieux fait de rajouter 'qui durait depuis des années en dépit de tous ses efforts'.

Mais là encore, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Viktor doive s'encombrer de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'angoisse, donc peut-être qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il était en train de regarder Yuuri, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un sourire en coin peint sur les lèvres, attendant qu'il le suive sûrement.

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre, incertain. Un couple de personnes les dépassa en bavardant bruyamment, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du _Banquet_.

"Hé bien, _moi_ j'y vais," soupira Viktor. "Si tu ne veux pas y aller, rien ne t'y oblige."

"Attends -" Yuuri inspira profondément pour se calmer et se frotta les yeux. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment aller là-dedans - avec les néons aveuglants, le bruit assourdissant et plein de gens les uns sur les autres - l'aiderait à se débarrasser de son anxiété, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre de vue le Djinn. Il en allait de sa responsabilité. Et si Viktor blessait quelqu'un parce que Yuuri ne l'avait pas suivi ? Il se sentirait coupable à coup sûr.

Il fit un pas hésitant en avant, puis un autre.

"Voilà !" Yuuri ignora l'expression ravie de Viktor et pénétra avec circonspection dans le _Banquet_ , qui se révéla être un bar mal éclairé où se tassait plein de monde qui criait et s'agitait juste comme il se l'était imaginé. De la musique forte assaillit ses oreilles, bien qu'elle était surtout concentrée près de la piste de danse et de la scène sur le côté. Près du bar, les gens pouvaient suffisamment s'entendre pour pouvoir discuter. Il y avait également des barres de pole dance à côté de la piste autour desquelles de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient et quelques tables de billard abandonnées.

Yuuri déglutit et marcha lentement, tentant de se faire aussi petit que possible.

Au contraire de Viktor bien sûr, qui portait un ensemble totalement extravagant et qui saluait joyeusement de la main toute personne qui croisait son regard.

"C'est un bar génial ! Je suis tellement heureux qu'ils soient légaux maintenant." Viktor mit un bras autour des épaules de Yuuri. "Vraiment, j'étais très déçu lorsque j'ai dû rendre quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que l'alcool illégal à cause de quelques personnes qui étaient moralement contre. C'est gâcher son vœu, si tu veux mon avis."

Yuuri ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupé à observer les visages dans la foule. Les gens ici semblaient amicaux et gentils. L'ambiance ne lui paraissait pas être dangereuse ni glauque, mais même si ça le rassurait quelque peu, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

 _Beaucoup_ , beaucoup de monde.

"Tu préfères aller boire un verre ou aller directement danser ?" s'enquit Viktor, une lueur dans son regard que Yuuri n'était pas sûr d'apprécier alors qu'il contemplait la piste de danse.

"Je pense que je préfère... le bar," murmura Yuuri, les emmenant vers l'endroit plus calme et mieux éclairé. Il ne buvait pas autant que ses amis à la fac, mais il ferait probablement une exception ce soir.

"Deux, s'il vous plaît," dit Viktor au barman en lui montrant deux doigts d'un geste élégant. Lui et Yuuri s'assirent sur les tabourets.

"De quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi," termina Yuuri, gardant un œil sur la dance battle qui faisait rage sur la piste de danse. Quelques personnes dans la foule, sûrement des sorciers, laissèrent échapper des étincelles de couleur tandis que les gens en cercle acclamaient ceux qui dansaient au milieu.

"Ça marche, on vous sert ça tout de suite."

Deux verres au contenu rose pimpant furent déposés devant eux quelques instants plus tard.

"Santé," dit Yuuri, entrechoquant son verre contre celui de Viktor, qui leva un sourcil étonné.

"En quel honneur ?"

Yuuri haussa les épaules. "Aux souhaits."

Viktor gloussa. "Aux souhaits."

Yuuri but le liquide mystérieux - le goût de fruit imprégna son palais et dévala le long de sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas excellent, mais ce n'était pas _mauvais_ non plus. Yuuri finit le reste cul sec, et leva la main à l'attention du barman.

"Deux de plus," demanda-t-il. "S'il vous plaît."

"Je n'ai pas -" commença Viktor, lui montrant son verre encore plein.

"Oh, ils sont pour moi," l'interrompit Yuuri.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour vos commentaires, Drennae et Emie-Chan, je suis contente que cette traduction vous plaise ! Et je suis d'accord avec vous deux, cet univers alternatif est vraiment super, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire cette magnifique fanfiction pour vous la faire partager ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je sache si la suite vous plaît toujours autant et à très bientôt !

Aussi, j'aurais un message à faire passer de la part de **Kaneko-chan** : **Luttons contre les lecteurs fantômes** -Elle propose la mise en place d'un groupe sur Facebook ayant pour objet de permettre à ses membres de partager leurs écrits entre eux pour avoir des avis mais aussi de l'entraide. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de parler de yaoi, d'appendre à se connaitre et de pouvoir discuter, tout ça dans le but de "redonner" un sens à la publication pour les auteurs qui parfois se découragent car ils n'ont aucun retour sur leurs histoires.

Je ne pourrai malheureusement prendre part à cette initiative mais si jamais vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à la contacter par MP ou d'aller lui parler directement sur Facebook, le nom du groupe étant **fiction yaoi fr**.

Après ce petit aparté, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez passer un agréable moment !

Chapitre 3

Yuuri grogna.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sa langue lui paraissait peser une tonne dans sa bouche. Il s'étira; au moins les draps sur lesquels il était allongé étaient confortables. Son corps tout entier gémissait de douleur à l'idée de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, et ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes, si lourdes...

Avec un effort surhumain qui lui arracha un petit cri affligé, il parvint à ouvrir un œil et regarda autour de lui, la vision floue.

Il était... dans sa chambre ?

Lentement, très lentement - la pièce tanguait - Yuuri s'assit sur le lit et tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Il les mit sur son nez.

"Oh merde," s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, c'était juste que sa tête, son ventre et ses muscles courbaturés criaient grâce et jurer semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Mettre ses lunettes et voir net n'arrangeait absolument pas son état, bien au contraire. Il se sentait seulement encore plus mal.

Sa chambre lui paraissait être dans son état habituel, comme il l'avait laissée - avec le cercle d'invocation peint sur le sol, les volets ouverts, les bougies à la mèche éteinte - mais... il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux et peina à rassembler ses souvenirs concernant la nuit dernière. Il se rappelait de la musique... des gens qui dansaient... de visages flous dans la foule... et d'alcool.

Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'alcool.

En fait, c'était à partir de ce moment-là que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il se rappelait exactement de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à son deuxième verre avalé cul sec... ou le troisième à la rigueur. Le reste de la nuit se dissipait dans un brouillard diffus.

Le ventre noué de Yuuri - qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de vomir qui accompagnait sa gueule de bois - lui disait que peut-être que ne pas se souvenir était une bénédiction vu son état. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir fait des choses la nuit dernière... choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites dans son état normal, c'était certain.

" - mais tu sais comment il est. Oh, merci de m'avoir offert ton canapé pour la nuit, j'apprécie beaucoup."

Une voix résonna à ses oreilles, et les accents familiers percèrent la brume qui enveloppait son esprit. C'était une voix impossible à oublier.

"Je t'en prie ! Quel type d'hôte je serais si je te laissais dormir sur le sol, voyons !"

Et c'était la voix de Phichit.

Viktor le Djinn et Phichit son colocataire étaient en train de parler.

Yuuri rejeta les couvertures d'un geste brusque et se leva précipitamment de son lit, alors même que son corps gémissait de protestation. Son estomac protesta violemment et un vertige lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait des courbatures et les muscles de ses bras étaient endoloris. Pourquoi avait-il mal aux bras ?

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, s'attendant à moitié à ce que Viktor soit assis en tailleur à un mètre du sol avec le mot _Djinn_ affiché en lettres dorées sur son front et que Phichit soit en train de le regarder d'un air émerveillé - mais à la place il les vit discutant aimablement adossés au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.

"Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant," le salua Viktor avec un sourire - et c'était un sourire que Yuuri n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était différent des autres, ceux amusés ou séducteurs. L'expression de Viktor, son langage corporel... même à travers le prisme de sa gueule de bois monstrueuse, ça fit l'effet à Yuuri d'un rayon de soleil qui lui fit tourner la tête, et ce vertige n'avait rien à voir avec son excès d'alcool. Ce sourire semblait moins - moins espiègle que les autres et plus... sincère ?

"Tu as bu de la potion paralysante hier soir ou quoi ?" La voix de Phichit le sortit de sa rêverie. Son ami lui souriait derrière sa tasse de thé.

Yuuri se rendit compte que cela faisait de bien trop longues minutes qu'il contemplait Viktor sans dire un mot et cligna des yeux.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Lui demanda Viktor, comblant aisément le moment de gêne qui suivait cette réalisation.

"Hum..." Yuuri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se racla la gorge, empirant malencontreusement sa migraine. "J'ai connu mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu n'en te rappelles pas ?" Le sourire de Viktor se mua en une moue vexée et Phichit ricana peu discrètement.

"Non." Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la sensation d'être le sujet d'une blague dont seuls eux deux connaissaient la teneur. "Je me souviens... avoir bu... beaucoup. Et c'est tout. Pourquoi ?" Il avait presque peur de la réponse.

"Je ne savais juste pas que tu étais si bon danseur, Yuuri," déclara Phichit et il se dirigea vers la petite plante posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Il lui murmura des mots doux et sourit lorsqu'elle fit frétiller ses feuilles en réponse.

"Danseur ?" répéta Yuuri, et son estomac se noua sous l'appréhension. La pièce tanguait encore; Yuuri porta une main à ses tempes, puis pénétra dans la cuisine et s'adossa au comptoir, en face de Viktor.

"Oui !" Viktor sortit de nulle part le téléphone portable qu'il s'était octroyé la veille au soir, se déplaça gracieusement et se pressa contre Yuuri, pour qu'ils puissent regarder ensemble l'écran sur lequel il fit défiler des photos. "Regarde à quel point tu étais sublime !"

 _Sublime_ n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié à la situation selon Yuuri. En fait, c'était l'exact opposé du mot _sublime_ qui lui traversait l'esprit alors qu'il regardait les photos d'un air horrifié.

Sur l'écran Yuuri se ridiculisait, photo après photo. Cela commençait assez innocemment avec des selfies d'eux deux un peu éméchés, et un nombre de verres croissant de manière exponentielle sur le bar en arrière-plan. Mais cela empira assez vite, et Yuuri fixa d'un air horrifié une image d'un lui dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir faire un strip-tease jusqu'au point de faire du _pole dance_ avec un autre homme - et ce presque complètement _nu_.

"Il s'appelle Chris," le renseigna Viktor, pointant le visage de l'inconnu du doigt, comme si Yuuri pouvait avoir un doute de qui il parlait. "Il était très sympa. Suisse, je crois."

Et après ces photos terribles, il s'attendait à tout. Mais les autres n'étaient pas aussi horribles que ça, étonnamment; il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à remettre quelques vêtements sur son dos, et - d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir - il dansait avec Viktor main dans la main. En lévitation. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître, parce qu'il semblait tellement heureux et insouciant, les expressions de Viktor étant le reflet des siennes.

Un doux soupir se fit entendre.

"Je n'ai pas dansé comme ça depuis très, très longtemps."

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil à Viktor, et resta bouche bée par la tendresse avec laquelle il contemplait les photos d'eux dansant.

Ce Viktor était très différent du Djinn de la veille. Disparue cette attitude nonchalante et arrogante qu'il avait affichée lors de leur première rencontre - enfin, pour le moment du moins. Yuuri le contempla - la courbe de sa nuque, la façon dont sa tunique laissait apparaître sa clavicule. Viktor fixa le téléphone pendant un long moment - puis il leva la tête. Regarda Yuuri qui lui rendit son regard.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

"Hé bien," déclara Phichit, ne semblant pas tenir en place et peinant vraisemblablement à retenir son sourire, "Je vais juste - euh - je vais y aller, je dois faire un truc, d'ailleurs ! M'entraîner à... à jeter mes sorts de type aquatique." Il fit un geste de la main et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. "A tout à l'heure, Yuuri ! C'était sympa de te parler, Viktor !"

Phichit les salua une dernière fois, leva les pouces d'une manière totalement suspecte puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

"Il est gentil," remarqua Viktor, le regard fixé sur la porte. "Très versé dans la magie de la nature. Ce qui demeure, à mon avis, l'un des types de magies les plus pratiques." Il réajusta délicatement sa tunique. "Donc..."

"C'était quoi le but de tout ça ?" l'interrompit Yuuri, s'éloignant de la photo d'eux deux toujours affichée sur l'écran du téléphone de Viktor. "C'était juste... pour s'amuser, c'est ça ?"

"Pour s'amuser ?" Viktor leva un sourcil. "Bien évidemment. Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de te lâcher un peu. Mais j'ai aussi exaucé ton souhait."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Son souhait ? S'était-il saoulé dans un bar pour exaucer son vœu ?

"Dans ce cas... tu ne dois pas être aussi puissant que tu le prétends," marmonna-t-il, car son anxiété qui ne le quittait jamais était toujours là, dans le creux de son estomac. "Je suis toujours angoissé. Tu n'as rien guéri du tout."

Viktor soupira d'agacement et croisa les bras, visiblement irrité. "Ce n'est pas _mon_ affaire, Yuuri. Tu n'as jamais spécifié dans ton souhait pour combien de temps tu voulais que ton anxiété disparaisse. Tu as juste souhaité ne plus avoir à subir tes crises de panique. Et ce _fut_ le cas." Il rajouta d'une voix solennelle. "Pour une nuit."

Yuuri en resta stupéfait tandis que les mots de Viktor prenaient tout leur sens dans son esprit. C'était vrai qu'être bourré lui avait fait perdre ses inhibitions et l'avait débarrassé de son anxiété - _mais c'était parce qu'il était ivre mort_. Viktor n'avait fait que déformer son propos et il osait appeler ça "exaucer son vœu" ?

"Comment as-tu osé ?" s'exclama Yuuri, et son cœur se pinça douloureusement bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. "Tu savais ce que cela signifiait pour moi et pourtant tu - tu as juste -"

"Comment ai-je osé ?" répéta Viktor, les sourcils froncés, et Yuuri se sentait tout à coup très petit. Mais il ne recula pas.

"Oui !" s'écria-t-il. "Je t'ai seulement demandé de me débarrasser de mon angoisse chronique. Et les événements d'hier soir ont été soigneusement orchestrés par tes soins, pas vrai ? Tu m'as manipulé à faire... à faire toutes... ces choses ?"

"Tu as fait tes propres choix." Viktor semblait vraiment énervé à présent. "Je ne t'ai pas forcé à boire ni à danser avec qui que ce soit. Je t'ai seulement donné des opportunités et tu les as saisies. Et ton souhait a été exaucé." Les mots de Viktor étaient chargés de pouvoir, menaçants presque - puis il se radoucit. "N'as-tu pas... apprécié cette soirée ? Ne t'es-tu pas un peu amusé ?"

Yuuri serra les poings.

"Rien de tout ça n'était réel," répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure. "Tu as tout contrôlé du début à la fin. Et je ne me souviens pas de la majeure partie de toute façon !"

Une bourrasque de vent prit Yuuri par surprise, et il recula d'un pas. Viktor s'élevait lentement dans les airs, ses vêtements et cheveux virevoltant sous l'effet de la mini-tempête qu'il avait provoquée.

" **Je pense que tu oublies, Yuuri Katsuki, que je suis un démon et que ceci n'a rien d'un conte de fées**." La voix de Viktor était amplifiée magiquement et du pouvoir presque palpable teintait ses paroles. " **Je possède une nature et un but que je ne peux modifier comme bon me semble**." Il toisa Yuuri de ses yeux devenus rouge sanglant.

Yuuri le regarda mi-effrayé mi-impressionné devant la puissance qui se dégageait de l'être devant lui - et se rendit compte que Viktor avait raison.

Cela ne servait à rien d'appliquer une quelconque morale ou loyauté à une créature comme Viktor. Cela ne servait à rien de se sentir trahi. Parce que Viktor ne pouvait pas comprendre ni se soumettre à ce genre d'éthique. Il était un Djinn; un être fondamentalement différent de Yuuri.

La nuit dernière, il avait failli oublier que Viktor n'était pas humain. Bien sûr qu'il gardait l'information qu'il était en réalité une entité magique surpuissante dans un coin de son esprit - mais c'était si facile de ne pas s'en rappeler quand il conduisait joyeusement un cabriolet rose ou n'arrêtait pas de prendre des selfies.

La tempête cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, et Viktor retomba doucement sur ses pieds, l'expression douloureuse ce qui surprit Yuuri. Le bleu remplaça l'écarlate, et avec la couleur vint le chagrin.

"Cependant," déclara Viktor, puis il se racla la gorge et se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. "Je te prie de m'excuser et je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais trouver les failles et les exploiter fait partie de ma nature. C'est ce que je suis. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Et ce que je ferai à l'avenir, aussi longtemps que j'existe."

Yuuri recula, tira une chaise de la table de la cuisine et s'y assit, déjà vidé émotionnellement des événements de la journée - alors même qu'elle venait à peine de démarrer.

"Je savais que j'aurais dû attendre de faire des recherches avant de faire un vœu," grommela-t-il et il se prit la tête dans les mains. "Je suis tellement stupide."

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant qu'une main réconfortante se pose sur son épaule. Yuuri sursauta et leva les yeux vers Viktor, qui s'assit sur la chaise libre en face de lui.

"Oui, tu aurais dû. Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. J'ai déformé les souhaits de sorciers plus puissants et les conséquences qui en ont résulté pour eux étaient bien pires. Des sorciers qui ont étudié la nature des Djinn pendant des années avant d'oser en invoquer un."

Yuuri plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Pourquoi est-ce le Djinn faisait ça ? Pourquoi essayait-il de le réconforter ? Il avait fait la démonstration on ne peut plus claire de sa nature démoniaque il y avait tout juste un instant. Une démonstration qui le dispensait de jouer 'au gentil'; il n'avait pas à faire ça, Yuuri ne ferait pas certainement pas la même erreur deux fois.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Viktor retira lentement sa main et s'affaissa sur sa chaise, soupirant. "Pour être honnête, c'est parce que je t'aime bien."

Yuuri leva les sourcils, abasourdi.

"C'est vrai," poursuivit Viktor, préparé à défendre son point de vue, l'expression de Yuuri devant trahir son incrédulité, "Tu es différent des autres. De tous les maîtres que j'ai connus. Et je trouve ça incroyable. Je ne savais pas que des humains comme toi... existaient."

Comme _lui_ ? De quoi parlait-il ? Yuuri n'avait rien de spécial. C'était un sorcier, d'accord, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre pour lui.

"Je me sens... coupable... d'avoir déformé ton vœu comme ça." Une expression de douleur traversa brièvement son visage, comme si exprimer ce sentiment lui était difficile. "Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir ça. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. D'habitude j'aime faire ça, je trouve ça amusant."

Yuuri regarda avec fascination différentes émotions prendre possession des traits de Viktor. Se sentir coupable semblait sincèrement le surprendre et cela paraissait difficile pour lui de digérer cette nouvelle sensation.

"... merci ?" répondit Yuuri avec un temps de retard, pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à cette sorte de confession.

"De rien," Viktor accueillit le remerciement d'un hochement de tête. "Je - hé bien, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça, mais - si tu veux, je pourrais essayer de te coacher pour tes deux autres souhaits."

Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Yuuri examina le visage du Djinn, cherchant le moindre indice qui dévoilera son mensonge ou son intention de lui nuire.

"Tu veux me coacher," répéta-t-il.

"Oui," confirma Viktor, "Tu vois, il y a un truc particulier avec les souhaits. C'est pour ça que tu dois être le plus spécifique possible."

"D'accord."

"Tu dois savoir que chaque vœu que j'exaucerai sera déformé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça fait partie de ma nature," expliqua Viktor, approchant sa chaise d'un Yuuri stupéfait. "Donc, tant que tu es assez spécifique pour faire en sorte que tes propos soient déformés d'une bonne manière, ou au moins, d'une manière qui ne te soit pas préjudiciable, tout ira bien."

"Ça parait... difficile."

"Ça l'est." Viktor joignit ses doigts, en pleine réflexion. "Sans souhaiter quelque chose, dis-moi plutôt quel effet tu aimerais retirer de ton prochain vœu. Ça rendra les choses plus simples."

Yuuri mit les mains à plat sur ses genoux, essayant de penser à quelque chose - mais la migraine qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis tout à l'heure faisait son grand retour avec les intérêts. C'était de sa faute, il était donc prêt à en assumer les conséquences - mais là on lui demandait de réfléchir et c'était comme patauger dans la boue.

Il soupira et frotta machinalement ses mains sur ses cuisses, marmonna quelques mots et pressa un doigt contre sa tempe. Son mal de tête se résorba instantanément mais il ressentit presque aussitôt le contrecoup du sort qui le laissa exténué.

Enfin, il avait au moins les idées plus claires pour penser à ce souhait maintenant.

S'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, absolument tout, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait ?

"La paix dans le monde," suggéra-t-il, grimaçant un peu en se rendant compte à quel point c'était cliché.

Viktor sourit mais secoua la tête. "Malheureusement, il y a énormément de manières de déformer ce vœu et les conséquences seraient terribles. Par exemple, éradiquer des civilisations entières. Souhaiter la paix est une idée altruiste mais je ne la recommanderais pas vraiment."

Evidemment, si c'était aussi facile ce ne serait pas aussi drôle.

Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Peut-être que réduire l'échelle permettrait plus aisément à Yuuri de rester suffisamment spécifique. Il pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant intensément et fixa la table de la cuisine espérant trouver de l'inspiration. Il n'avait pas besoin de choses matérielles. Il n'était pas riche, loin de là, mais il était capable de subvenir à ses besoins et c'est ce qui comptait. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il pourrait aider ses parents ?

"Euh... ma famille possède une auberge et des sources chaudes chez moi, au Japon," commença Yuuri d'une voix hésitante. "Cela a eu beaucoup de succès mais de moins en moins de monde vient ces jours-ci. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen d'amener plus de clients ? Mes parents apprécieraient vraiment -"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite." Viktor leva la main et poursuivit. "Je comprends ton altruisme, Yuuri. Mais l'altruisme n'est récompensé que dans les contes de fées et la réalité est différente. Il n'y a pas de prix pour les héros, je te l'assure. Pas de quatrième vœu secret qui récompenserait ta gentillesse. Et si tu t'attends à être félicité - essaye un peu de dire aux gens que tu as utilisé tes souhaits pour le bonheur de tes parents. Ils ne vont pas t'applaudir. Plus vraisemblablement, ils ne te croiront pas."

"Ah ?" dit Yuuri, momentanément distrait.

"Bien sûr. C'est bien plus facile d'être égoïste quand tu crois que tout le monde l'est aussi. Les gens ne veulent pas d'histoires avec des gentils désintéressés."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

"Tu vois vraiment la meilleure partie de l'humanité dans ton travail quotidien, pas vrai," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. A l'étonnement de Yuuri, Viktor sourit.

"Peut-être pas en effet," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais - voyons, Yuuri. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais, rien que pour toi ?"

"C'est - c'est ce que je veux," bredouilla Yuuri. "Mes parents -"

"- iront très bien, avec un fils sorcier aussi puissant," termina à sa place Viktor, et Yuuri en ressentit une pointe de fierté - malgré le fait que Viktor ne l'ait pas vu beaucoup faire de magie. "Tu seras plus que capable de contribuer à leur renommée quand le temps sera venu, j'en suis certain. Je te parle d'un vœu te concernant, _toi_. Sois égoïste pour une fois."

Les mots de Viktor résonnèrent dans la tête de Yuuri. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il désirait rien que pour lui ? Yuuri se mordilla la lèvre et son regard se posa sur le réfrigérateur. Quelques cartes postales étaient accrochées sur la porte à l'aide de magnets sous l'insistance de Phichit, les diplômes qu'ils avaient obtenus et - une photo de Vicchan, le chien de Yuuri.

Une vague de tristesse le submergea. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il était décédé, mais être accueilli par une boule de poils qui le léchait avec enthousiasme quand il rentrait à la maison lui manquait toujours autant.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Et si -

"Tu as bien dit que ton pouvoir ne connaissait pas de limites, hein ?" Yuuri serra les poings sur ses genoux, nerveux.

Viktor eut un sourire en coin. "En effet."

"Mon... mon chien est mort. L'année dernière. Est-ce que tu pourrais le ressusciter ?" Et Yuuri se prépara mentalement à ce que Viktor dise que c'était impossible, peu importe comment.

Viktor se tapota pensivement les lèvres puis acquiesça. "Oui. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher. En général le truc avec la résurrection c'est qu'on s'arrange pour corrompre la vie. En temps normal, j'aurais ramené le cadavre de l'être aimé ou alors un fantôme avec qui la personne ne pourra jamais interagir mais tant que tu es suffisamment spécifique, je pense que je peux déformer tes propos d'une manière... favorable."

Après s'être remis du sentiment d'effroi de savoir que Viktor avait fait subir à quelqu'un cette affreuse expérience, Yuuri expira lentement. Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de formuler son souhait.

"D'accord, je suis prêt maintenant. Je crois."

Viktor hocha la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

"Oh, attends," s'exclama soudain Yuuri, le chiffre brûlant la peau de Viktor suite à son premier vœu toujours aussi vif dans sa mémoire. "Et pour le chiffre -" Il pointa le torse de Viktor.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça," répliqua Viktor et il balaya l'inquiétude d'un revers de main. "Cela m'est arrivé des milliers de fois, tu sais. On s'habitue à force."

"Ça ne me fait pas me sentir moins coupable pour autant ! Et si je -"

"Yuuri, si tu ne formules pas ton souhait dans la minute, je transforme Phichit en hamster la prochaine fois que je le vois."

Yuuri ferma la bouche aussi sec et jeta un regard noir à Viktor, qui semblait bien trop s'amuser de la situation.

"Bien." Yuuri inspira profondément. "Je souhaite que mon chien décédé Vicchan revienne d'entre les morts dans sa pleine intégrité, en vie et... solide ?"

Viktor secoua la tête en gloussant légèrement, mais il paraissait satisfait de la formulation. "Parfait."

Le sourire s'estompa instantanément tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, le grésillement de chair brûlée se faisant entendre et Yuuri en eut l'estomac retourné. Viktor se redressa quelques instants plus tard, avec un rictus douloureux qui ne trompait personne.

"Tu vois ? C'est pas si grave."

Yuuri tendit lentement la main, écartant le haut de Viktor avec douceur. C'était sa faute, alors il fallait qu'il voit ce qu'il avait causé par lui-même.

Un deuxième chiffre romain s'était gravé près du premier, formant un II qui ressortait largement sur sa peau. Il effleura la marque du bout des doigts. Elle était tiède et commençait déjà à cicatriser.

Une main attrapa gentiment la sienne et Yuuri leva les yeux.

"Je vais vraiment bien, Yuuri. De toute façon, la cicatrice disparaîtra quand je prendrai ma prochaine forme," l'informa Viktor avec un sourire un peu forcé, et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche.

Sa prochaine forme ?

Oh - en effet. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Viktor déjà ? Qu'après avoir exaucé son troisième souhait, Viktor retournerait dans sa dimension, et attendrait là jusqu'à sa prochaine invocation par un sorcier ou une sorcière quelconque. Est-ce qu'il se présenterait à eux de la même manière qu'il se trouvait devant lui présentement ? Cette idée le mettait - mal-à-l'aise d'une certaine manière. Que Viktor prenne cette apparence pour satisfaire un autre maître. Cela semblait... mal.

Une vague de mélancolie prit d'assaut le cœur de Yuuri rien qu'à l'idée que Viktor parte - et il ne pouvait nier ce sentiment. C'était ridicule, vraiment. Cela ne faisait même pas un jour que Yuuri connaissait Viktor. Et ce dernier, comme il l'avait clairement précisé, n'avait rien d'humain. Il avait provoqué une tempête dans son appartement les yeux rouge sang il y avait quelques instants à peine. Ils n'étaient pas - _amis_.

Et pourtant - lorsque Viktor libéra la main de Yuuri, la sensation de ses doigts sur les siens le fit frissonner; cette sensation qui donnait envie à Yuuri de ne rien faire d'autre que de le regarder encore et encore, jusqu'à connaître toutes les expressions de Viktor par cœur. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il oubliait sa nature de Djinn, c'était juste Viktor. Rien que Viktor. Il baissa les yeux et son regard fut attiré par les lèvres de l'être qui lui faisait face. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas amis, et peut-être qu'être _amis_ n'était pas exactement ce qu'il -

Un raclement furtif de griffes sur le parquet et un jappement aigu qu'il ne reconnut absolument pas interrompirent ses pensées.

Une très petite boule de poils s'assit calmement à côté de sa chaise. Yuuri n'avait aucune idée de quel animal c'était jusqu'à ce que Viktor la prenne dans ses bras et s'exclame.

"Qui est le gentil garçon qui est revenu d'entre les morts ? C'est toi, tu es un bon chien !" Viktor tapota sa truffe et le présenta à Yuuri. "Et voilà ! Souhait exaucé."

"Euh..." Yuuri jeta un regard hésitant au chien qui était bien plus petit que Vicchan, et lui gratta les oreilles. Le chien tourna la tête et lui lécha affectueusement la paume de sa main. "Je pense que tu fais erreur, Viktor. Ce n'est pas mon chien."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que c'est ton chien !" Il se pencha en avant, caressa la fourrure du spitz nain. "J'ai dû le réincarner, voila tout."

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit ce que voulait dire Viktor.

"C'est... Vicchan ?" demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Viktor. Il porta le chien à la hauteur de son visage pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

Le chien aboya et remua la queue quand il rencontra son regard.

"Vicchan ?"

Un autre aboiement et puis une langue joueuse vint lui lécher le nez. Le petit chien semblait extatique à l'idée de voir Yuuri.

Le cœur de Yuuri manqua un battement quand il s'en rendit compte et il serra fort le chien contre sa poitrine. "Ah, Vicchan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours - même si tes poils sont beaucoup plus longs maintenant !"

Le chien s'appliqua à couvrir son visage de baisers baveux en réponse, et ça avait tellement manqué à Yuuri. Même si son apparence était différente, c'était le même chien que Yuuri connaissait et adorait, il le savait. Il eut un rire tremblant d'émotion et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de son chien retrouvé.

"C'est adorable."

Yuuri interrompit ses caresses et regarda Viktor d'un air interrogateur. "De quoi ?"

"Toi. Ton souhait. C'est adorable," élabora Viktor et il posa le menton sur ses mains jointes. "Je n'avais jamais fait un coup tordu qui ait des résultats aussi _bénéfiques_. Avant toi. Je... j'aime ça."

"Hé bien," Yuuri lui sourit tandis qu'il grattait son Vicchan derrière les oreilles. "Tu devrais essayer plus souvent alors."

Viktor fredonna pensivement, puis resta silencieux, les laissant profiter de leurs retrouvailles.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de la traductrice :** Mercii à vous, Ga-surimi, Kaneko-chan et Woshi pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir votre enthousiasme pour cette fanfiction que j'adore (oui Viktor est extra quel que soit l'univers ^^) Passez un agréable moment à savourer ce quatrième chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire partager vos réactions =)

Chapitre 4

Yuuri passa la majeure partie de la journée à câliner Vicchan et à réorganiser son appartement pour qu'il puisse de nouveau accueillir un animal. Cela faisait longtemps que son chien était décédé, et il n'y avait plus de nourriture canine appropriée dans les placards. Yuuri avait heureusement conservé son panier et son bol - bien qu'ils soient très larges désormais et peu adaptés à la nouvelle taille de Vicchan, mais il ferait avec.

Emmener Viktor à l'animalerie du coin pour acheter de la nourriture pour chiens digne de ce nom aurait presque relevé du cauchemar si Viktor n'avait pas compensé avec son amour immodéré pour les animaux. Yuuri ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il dut le traîner hors de la section rongeurs, en particulier là où étaient les lapins et les chinchillas.

"Mais regarde-les Yuuri - tu pourrais en prendre un, le garder -"

"Non."

"Mais ils sont si minuscules et adorables et regarde leur fourrure..."

"J'ai déjà un animal de compagnie qui me suffit amplement dans ce domaine-là, Viktor, grâce à toi," répliqua Yuuri non sans douceur. Vicchan choisit ce moment pour laisser pendre sa langue et remuer la queue en direction de Viktor.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison - parce que Yuuri les avait obligés à _marcher_ au lieu d'utiliser le cabriolet rose flambant neuf, désespéré de ne pas attirer l'attention - Yuuri s'aperçut qu'il s'adaptait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait à la présence de son chien disparu. Même si l'apparence de Vicchan était différente, il était toujours le même au fond, avec ses manies et ses petits plaisirs dont Yuuri se rappelait parfaitement bien.

Yuuri, essoufflé, laissa tomber ses récentes acquisitions sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'effondra sur le tabouret. Vicchan pour sa part s'installa confortablement dans son panier dans un coin. Yuuri comptait déplacer son panier dans sa chambre, mais pour le moment le chien paraissait content.

Ça avait été une longue marche entre l'animalerie et l'appartement, et, malgré les plaintes occasionnelles d'un Viktor manifestant son ennui, il semblait lui aussi avoir apprécié leur promenade.

"Marcher tout le temps doit être terriblement lassant," déclara Viktor, actuellement en train de léviter à un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol.

"Descends de là," répliqua Yuuri, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, avant de remarquer la vaisselle qui s'accumulait dans l'évier. Il marmonna quelques mots et fit un geste de la main. Le robinet s'alluma tout seul et l'éponge commença à laver les assiettes. "Phichit pourrait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre."

Viktor leva un sourcil. "Et ? Je lui dirais juste que je suis un sorcier comme toi. Tu peux faire un charme de lévitation, non ?"

Yuuri soupira, reconnaissant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument contre ça. Il se leva et commença à défaire soigneusement les paquets posés sur le comptoir.

"En théorie oui. Mais cela me prendrait beaucoup trop d'énergie à maintenir le sort aussi longtemps et aucun sorcier censé ne léviterait au-dessus du sol de sa cuisine dans le seul but de s'épuiser."

"Moi, je le ferais," rétorqua Viktor, mais il lui obéit quand même et ses deux pieds étaient désormais fermement plantés au sol. Yuuri lui sourit par-dessus son épaule puis retourna à ses achats.

"Je te crois," dit-il.

Viktor s'approcha et vint poser son menton sur son épaule, son torse contre le dos de Yuuri.

"Tu n'as pas encore choisi ton dernier vœu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuuri s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Son dernier vœu.

"Euh, non. Non, c'est vrai je n'ai y pas vraiment pensé," marmonna-t-il, mettant de côté les sacs de nourriture pour chiens.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un souhait. Dès qu'il l'aurait utilisé, Viktor disparaîtrait de sa vie pour toujours. Et c'était une bonne chose, bien sûr. Non ? Après tout, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être découvert par Phichit ou l'un de ses professeurs; plus à s'inquiéter que Viktor fasse des ravages dans la ville et ses innocents habitants juste parce qu'il était puissant et inconscient. Il ne serait plus obligé de sortir de sa zone de confort et de monter dans un cabriolet ou d'entrer dans un bar. Tout ce que Yuuri avait à faire était d'utiliser son dernier souhait - il pouvait même l'utiliser immédiatement, dans la minute - et tout reviendrait à la normale.

Alors... Pourquoi hésitait-il autant à le faire ?

Il avait un Djinn à sa disposition prêt à le coacher pour qu'il fasse un bon vœu, la possibilité d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et la garantie une fois son souhait utilisé que ce Djinn très agaçant disparaisse pour de bon.

Ne devrait-il pas sauter sur l'occasion ?

Et pourtant -

"Hé bien," déclara Viktor, interrompant ses pensées, "Si tu n'as pas encore de vœu en tête, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi."

Les battements de cœur de Yuuri s'accélèrent à ces mots. De quoi voulait-il bien lui parler ? Est-ce que Viktor était mécontent d'être coincé avec lui ? Sûrement. Viktor semblait être le type de personne à s'ennuyer et se lasser facilement, et il désirait probablement quitter ce plan d'existence aussi vite que possible.

"Euh, d'accord." Yuuri donna un petit coup pour dégager la tête de Viktor qui reposait sur son épaule, se retourna et lui fit face, les bras croisés sur son torse de manière protectrice - et soudain il vit l'apparence de son salon derrière Viktor. Son salon qui n'était pas, comme à son habitude, un salon somme toute classique, une pièce simple avec un canapé de taille moyenne, non, se tenait à la place une tente luxueuse, avec des draperies de soie qui pendaient de part et d'autre du plafond et des coussins semblant incroyablement confortables recouvrant chaque centimètre carré du parquet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Lui demanda-t-il, estomaqué à la vue de cette pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas.

Est-ce que c'était bien un paon sur le coussin là-bas ?

"N'est-ce pas magnifique ?" Viktor sourit et désigna le salon d'un geste grandiloquent, tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec grâce sur le sol recouvert de coussins. "J'ai pensé à un arrangement pour dormir qui soit bien plus confortable que ton affreux canapé."

"Viktor, tu ne peux pas -" Yuuri s'interrompit quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Phichit lui avait envoyé un message.

 _7:23 - Je suis à la maison dans pas longtemps ! Ton invité spécial est toujours là ? ;)_

Yuuri se frappa violemment le front d'une main et grogna. "Viktor, tu dois me débarrasser de tout ça. Maintenant."

Viktor se redressa et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

"Mais pourquoi ? J'ai des exigences concernant mon confort et ton canapé n'est pas du tout satisfaisant de ce côté-là."

"Phichit va bientôt arriver !" Rétorqua Yuuri, et il lui montra l'écran du téléphone pour appuyer son propos, espérant vainement que ça change quelque chose. "On ne peut pas avoir un salon comme ça alors qu'il va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre !"

"Je ne dormirai plus sur ce canapé, c'est non négociable," répliqua Viktor d'un air buté.

"Bien." Yuuri se frotta les yeux, soudain très las. "Fais ce que tu veux dans ma chambre dans ce cas, juste - _s'il te plaît_. Débarrasse-moi de tout ça."

Viktor sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, d'une façon qui fit penser à Yuuri qu'il avait exactement prévu ce qui allait se passer et que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ. Yuuri frissonna. En un instant, toutes les draperies de soie, coussins, oreillers et autres objets de luxe disparurent en un nuage de fumée.

"Parfait," s'exclama Viktor. Il enleva de derrière son oreille une plume de paon d'un bleu vif.

 _7:25 - Oui. Désolé_. écrivit Yuuri, puis il pressa le bouton 'envoyer'.

"Merci," dit Yuuri, plus par soulagement qu'autre chose. Avoir une montagne de coussins multicolores dans leur appartement aurait été difficile à expliquer à Phichit sans qu'il ne devienne suspicieux, sans parler d'un paon sorti de nulle part.

 _7:26 - Ça ne fait rien ! Je l'aime bien :) Je ramène de la pizza avec moi !_

Yuuri pinça les lèvres et rangea le portable dans sa poche avec un soupir. Peut-être qu'utiliser son dernier vœu au plus vite serait bénéfique, comme ça il n'aurait plus à éviter Phichit de la sorte. Sans compter que Viktor lui serait sûrement reconnaissant de ne plus avoir à supporter la 'bizarrerie' de Yuuri, qu'il adorait pointer du doigt dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

 _Demain_ , décida-t-il. _Je vais penser à quelque chose et demain j'utiliserai mon dernier souhait._

Il s'attendait à ce que le stress qui s'accumulait depuis l'invocation de Viktor se dissipe peu à peu suite à cette prise de décision, mais il n'en fut rien. Bien sûr, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des mauvaises habitudes du Djinn mais ça voudrait dire aussi...

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un nom sur l'émotion qu'il ressentait à cette idée.

Yuuri haussa les épaules et sortit du placard de la cuisine trois assiettes, mettant la table pour le retour de Phichit. C'était certainement l'anxiété la source de cette étrange émotion. Une fois Viktor parti, sa vie reprendrait son cours normal et tout ira bien.

Il baissa la tête et vit Vicchan aboyer joyeusement à ses pieds.

Enfin, son cours _presque_ normal.

Viktor s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et s'accouda au comptoir, le menton sur ses mains, apparemment satisfait de contempler d'un air rêveur Yuuri préparer les couverts.

"Est-ce que tu es obligé de faire ça ?" Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, plaçant une assiette devant Viktor.

"Faire quoi ?" Répéta Viktor, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

"Me. Regarder. Comme. Ça."

"Bien entendu. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?"

Yuuri manqua de lâcher l'assiette qu'il tenait à ces mots redoutablement honnêtes. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à Viktor, même s'ils passaient des années et des années à vivre ensemble.

"Tu, euh -" Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser physiquement du rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues. "Tu as besoin de te changer. De changer de vêtements, je veux dire." Il désigna d'un geste la tenue flamboyante de Viktor qu'il avait tissée grâce à sa magie la veille. Viktor portait déjà cette tenue ce matin lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Phichit autour d'une tasse de thé, et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Phichit n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des smileys clin d'œil depuis tout à l'heure.

Viktor jeta un regard à ces habits et leva un sourcil étonné. "Pourquoi ? Ils sont propres."

"Oui, mais -" Yuuri se racla la gorge et se retourna pour attraper des verres sur l'étagère. "Si tu portes toujours les mêmes vêtements, ça va encourager... Phichit... à imaginer des choses."

Viktor arborait un sourire malicieux lorsque Yuuri trouva le courage de lui faire face.

"Vraiment ?" Viktor se pencha vers lui par-dessus le comptoir. "Je ne comprends pas trop. Quel genre de choses ?"

Yuuri prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, comptant jusqu'à dix et espérant contre toute attente que ça suffise à l'empêcher d'avoir un anévrisme ou de jeter le verre à la tête de Viktor.

"Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle."

Viktor leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et son expression se fit aussitôt innocente.

"Très bien. Tes désirs sont des ordres."

Viktor secoua la tête avec un gloussement à ses propres paroles, puis il se leva souplement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuuri.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Le questionna Yuuri, suspicieux.

"Tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans ta chambre," lui rappela calmement Viktor et il ouvrit la porte fermée d'un geste de la main. "Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en profiter pour me changer aussi."

Et la porte se referma derrière lui avec un petit clic.

Yuuri finit de mettre le couvert, luttant contre l'horrible pressentiment qui le prenait à la gorge.

Au moins, raisonna-t-il, lorsqu'il aurait utilisé son dernier vœu, il n'aurait plus à supporter _ça_.

Alors pourquoi le fait même de le penser suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer quand il songeait à un futur sans le Djinn ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, interrompissant ses réflexions. Phichit salua joyeusement Yuuri tout en lui montrant fièrement les deux cartons de pizza qu'il portait.

"Hey ! J'espère que vous aimez les piments mais j'ai aussi pris une pizza pepperoni au cas où."

Yuuri se força à sourire et acquiesça d'un air reconnaissant. "Ça me va très bien ! Merci, Phichit."

Vicchan, sûrement à cause de l'odeur de la nourriture et aussi parce qu'il avait reconnu Phichit, accourut pour saluer le colocataire de Yuuri en aboyant joyeusement.

"Oh !" Un sourire illumina le visage de Phichit à la vue de la boule de poils adorable et il se pencha pour le caresser tout en gardant les pizzas hors de portée. "Et qui est ce petit bonhomme, Yuuri ?"

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de trouver une excuse pour expliquer la présence de Vicchan à Phichit.

"Euh. C'est Vicchan. Vicchan le second," corrigea-t-il de justesse. "J'ai, euh, adopté un nouveau chien. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?"

Phichit posa les cartons de pizza sur le comptoir et sourit largement.

"Bien sûr que non ! Aw, il est vraiment trop mignon !"

Puis Phichit regarda d'un air curieux autour de lui.

"Où est Viktor ?"

Yuuri se racla la gorge. "Il sera là dans une seconde. Il est juste en train de -"

La porte de la chambre de Yuuri s'ouvrit et Viktor s'approcha d'un air triomphant. Il portait un pantalon qui était un peu trop grand pour lui au niveau des hanches et un peu trop court au niveau des chevilles et un T-Shirt qui appartenait très manifestement à Yuuri.

"Rebonjour, Phichit !" S'exclama Viktor avec un grand sourire et il réajusta le T-Shirt au niveau des épaules.

Yuuri se prépara à l'inévitable lorsqu'il vit Phichit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles devant cette scène et en tirer les conclusions adéquates, et Yuuri sut qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui expliquer quoique ce soit.

"Salut Viktor !" Phichit les regarda tour à tour, arborant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire fier, puis tapota les cartons contenant les pizzas. "J'ai amené à manger."

Viktor applaudit et se mit à ouvrir les cartons avec excitation, totalement inconscient du fait que Yuuri souhaitait plus que tout s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître.

"Oh, de la pizza ?" s'étonna-t-il, en prélevant délicatement une part. "Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai goûté en Italie. Il y a pas mal de temps remarque. Mais ce n'est pas totalement la même chose."

Phichit ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tu n'as jamais mangé de pizza ?" s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

"V-Viktor voyage beaucoup," intervint Yuuri, et il prit lui aussi une part de pizza tout en s'efforçant de paraître aussi naturel que possible. Viktor acquiesça.

"En effet. Mais pas autant que je voudrais."

Phichit prit quelques parts qu'il déposa dans son assiette et s'installa confortablement sur un tabouret.

"Je connais ça. C'est dur d'être un étudiant au budget serré, pas vrai ?"

"Ah, ne m'en parle pas, c'est terrible," renchérit Viktor, croisant le regard de Yuuri. Ce dernier se rappela du cabriolet rose flambant neuf. _Espèce de... Djinn menteur_ , pensa-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put, au cas où Viktor lirait dans ses pensées.

"Alors, Viktor, comment toi et Yuuri vous êtes rencontrés ? J'ai oublié de te le demander ce matin."

Yuuri se paralysa d'effroi, du fromage dégoulinant de la part de pizza qu'il avait eu l'intention d'apporter à sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Viktor prenait délicatement une bouchée de sa propre part et posait un doigt sur ses lèvres comme s'il essayait d'analyser les différentes saveurs.

"Pas mauvais du tout." Il posa sa part sur son assiette et s'essuya les doigts sur son T-shirt. "Hé bien, c'est toute une histoire en vérité. N'est-ce pas Yuuri ?"

"Euh..." répondit Yuuri, mal-à-l'aise et il savait pertinemment qu'il rougissait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. "En fait -"

"Pour la faire courte," l'interrompit gentiment Viktor, "J'étais là, à vaquer à mes propres affaires, quand Yuuri est apparut devant moi et m'a immédiatement captivé." Viktor fit un clin d'œil à Yuuri. "Bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup opposé de résistance à vrai dire. Il était très intriguant."

Phichit porta les mains à ses joues et le regarda, fasciné.

" _Aw_."

"Et depuis lors, je fais de ses rêves une réalité." Viktor plaça une main sur son cœur et s'inclina, faussement modeste.

Les joues de Yuuri brûlaient sous l'embarras qu'il ressentait à ces mots, et il désirait férocement faire taire Viktor d'une main sur sa bouche et finir l'histoire au plus vite.

"Il est juste beaucoup trop dramatique," tempéra vivement Yuuri, "On s'est rencontré à... à un café, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal."

"Ah, mais ce fut bien _plus_ que ça." Viktor soupira d'un air énamouré, totalement immergé dans l'histoire qu'il racontait, et Yuuri devenait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. "Ce fut la rencontre entre deux personnes que tout oppose dans des circonstances que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, et ces deux personnes ont fait en sorte que ça _marche_ malgré leurs différences."

Yuuri regarda Viktor d'un air incrédule. Il serra les poings.

Cela lui semblait tout à fait ridicule, mais Phichit semblait subjugué.

"Alors... est-ce que je peux vous demander - c'est du sérieux entre vous deux du coup ?" Demanda Phichit, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Viktor ouvrit légèrement la bouche - jeta un coup d'œil à Yuuri, cherchant une réponse dans son regard.

Yuuri baissa la tête pour qu'il n'ait à regarder ni l'un ni l'autre lorsqu'il répondit en secouant la tête.

"Non." Toutes les possibilités qui flottaient dans l'air furent dissipées en un instant. "Non, c'est - ce n'est pas du sérieux. Viktor va... va partir très bientôt."

Le silence résonna dans la pièce, un silence inconfortable, tendu, que Yuuri fit de son mieux pour ignorer en se forçant à continuer à manger.

"Oui," renchérit brusquement Viktor. "Bien sûr."

Yuuri entendit Viktor se racler la gorge et reprendre une bouchée de pizza.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils mangèrent sans dire un mot.

"Donc..." finit par dire Phichit.

"Malheureusement, c'est vrai," s'exclama Viktor d'un air tragique, reprenant l'histoire là où il s'était arrêté. "Je viens. Je pars. Je viens* la plupart du temps bien évidemment..." Il adressa un clin d'œil séducteur à Yuuri et en profita pour le regarder en coin - appréciant à sa juste valeur le soudain bégaiement de ce dernier - avant de poursuivre. 'Mais c'est ma façon de vivre que je ne peux guère hélas changer. L'appel de ma terre natale est trop fort."

Yuuri manqua de grogner face à cette phrase théâtrale mais il se retint de justesse et haussa les épaules comme si tout ça lui importait peu.

"Ah," acquiesça lentement Phichit. Il regarda Yuuri d'un air concerné. "Euh, du coup, peut-être que tu pourras vite revenir ici ?"

Viktor secoua la tête. "Malheureusement non. J'ai bien peur que me capturer une deuxième fois soit un phénomène rarissime."

Yuuri s'humecta les lèvres, réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Bien sûr que capturer un Djinn une deuxième fois relevait de l'exploit. Suite à sa première invocation, le Djinn savait à quoi s'attendre et pouvait sûrement trouver des moyens pour éviter le sorcier qui l'avait déjà attrapé. Invoquer un Djinn encore et encore voudrait dire se voir exaucer un nombre non négligeable de vœux, et c'était une faille dans le système que Viktor savait sans nul doute combler.

Phichit continua de manger en silence, et Yuuri s'inquiéta soudain qu'il ne se soit plus attaché à Viktor durant le peu d'échanges qu'ils avaient eu, que _lui_ ne s'y était attaché.

Yuuri se corrigea aussitôt.

Viktor n'était qu'une épine dans son pied. Une épine dangereuse, qui aimait les animaux, qui bouleversait son monde, qui le rendait confus, qui était arrogante et qui invoquait des paons à tout bout de champ. Qui était à tomber par terre dans le T-Shirt de Yuuri alors même que ce dernier ne lui allait pas du tout. Et cela l'irritait plus que raison. Non, Yuuri n'était définitivement _pas_ attaché.

Phichit finit sa part de pizza, en reprit deux autres qu'il plaça dans son assiette et se leva. "Hé bien, j'ai des devoirs à faire malheureusement," dit-il et il se tourna vers Yuuri. "Tu veux toujours que je te passe mes notes concernant le sortilège d'invocation ?"

Yuuri secoua la tête, trouvant ces mots particulièrement ironiques même si Phichit ne pouvait pas le savoir. "Non merci, Phichit. J'ai... je me suis entraîné et ça a plutôt bien marché. Je pense que ça ira."

Phichit semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose - mais il haussa les épaules et parut se raviser, disparaissant dans sa chambre.

"Tu regorges de tact," murmura Viktor, buvant un peu d'eau.

"Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai," répliqua Yuuri d'une voix basse, bien qu'une petite voix dans son esprit hurlait au mensonge. Il la fit taire. "Et puis, tu es sûrement habitué à tout ça."

"Habitué à faire semblant d'être l'amant de mon maître ? Non, c'est une première pour moi, à vrai dire. D'habitude, je retourne dans ma dimension quelques heures après avoir été invoqué, donc improviser comme ça, c'est une nouveauté pour moi," rétorqua Viktor d'un ton sec.

Yuuri soupira, se leva et mit son assiette dans l'évier, là où la vaisselle sale continuait de se nettoyer toute seule.

"Je parle de partir. Ça doit t'arriver tout le temps."

"En effet."

Yuuri se retourna et vit Viktor regarder d'un air pensif le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre, assis sur le tabouret, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il semblait vulnérable comme cela, ses cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage; et c'était le Viktor que Yuuri craignait le plus, car c'était à ces moments-là qu'il paraissait _inoffensif_. Et, en contemplant les rayons du soleil couchant illuminer ses traits harmonieux, Yuuri réalisa que c'était ce Viktor qui lui manquerait le plus.

"On est à quelle période de l'année ?" Demanda soudainement Viktor, comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à alors ou qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déduire la réponse.

"C'est le mois d'avril," répondit Yuuri, sur ses gardes. "Pourquoi ?"

Viktor expira profondément et s'étira, rendant évident à quel point le T-Shirt n'était pas à sa taille. Peut-être ne lui allait-il pas _aussi bien_ que ça finalement.

"Je suis toujours invoqué au printemps," expliqua doucement Viktor, une pointe de mélancolie perceptible dans la voix. "Cela fait quatre cent cinquante ans que je n'ai pas vu l'hiver. J'ai presque oublié à quoi la neige ressemble."

Yuuri s'occupa à ranger la vaisselle propre, restant silencieux pendant que Viktor était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu auras plus de chance," dit-il lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter le silence. "C'est toujours l'hiver quelque part dans le monde après tout."

Viktor émit un vague acquiescement.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je compte utiliser mon souhait demain et tu pourras être débarrassé du printemps comme ça," renchérit Yuuri, d'un ton qu'il espérait joyeux.

Viktor se leva et bâilla. "Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans cette dimension si longtemps."

"Mais il n'est que vingt heures," s'étonna Yuuri tandis qu'il se penchait pour caresser Vicchan qui lui quémandait de l'affection.

Viktor fit un geste vague de la main pour toute réponse et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yuuri. "Votre temps ne signifie rien pour moi."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dès que Viktor fut hors de vue, Yuuri se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, le dos contre les placards de la cuisine. Il prit Vicchan dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, le petit chien léchant son visage avec enthousiasme.

Il avait l'impression que tout était parti de travers en si peu de temps et il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer pourquoi exactement. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment était pareil à un tourbillon d'événements qui l'avait emporté - et il avait vécu des choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer, des choses qui n'existaient que dans les contes de fées.

Mais, comme Viktor n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler, la réalité n'avait rien d'un conte de fées.

Yuuri gratta affectueusement les oreilles de son chien nouvellement réincarné et fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait pensé à remercier Viktor de l'avoir ramené. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait.

Yuuri se demanda si Viktor avait été un jour remercié tout court.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à une manière de remercier Viktor en bonne et due forme pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Bien sûr, son premier vœu ne s'était pas exactement réalisé comme il le souhaitait, mais Viktor s'était excusé et l'avait aidé pour faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus - et puis, il avait _vraiment_ eu l'air de s'amuser. Dans les bribes de souvenirs qui apparaissaient dans son esprit au milieu de la nuit, il riait toujours - et sur les photos, il paraissait totalement euphorique à certains moments, d'une façon qui attisait le désir en Yuuri de pouvoir se souvenir de la soirée dans sa totalité. Viktor lui avait aussi ramené son ami disparu, ce qui était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

Il avait encore un souhait à utiliser et des possibilités infinies s'offraient à lui. Tout ça grâce à Viktor.

Un petit sourire gagna les lèvres de Yuuri tandis qu'il caressait machinalement la fourrure de Vicchan. L'ébauche d'un plan se forma dans son esprit. Rien de grandiose, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, qu'il pouvait lui offrir, avant de lui dire adieu.

Peut-être que Yuuri pouvait être celui qui déformerait les choses pour une fois - celui qui prendrait l'autre par surprise. Peut-être qu' _il_ pouvait exaucer un souhait pour _Viktor_.

* * *

Yuuri finit par bâiller et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec précaution, s'attendant à voir la même décoration extravagante que celle qui avait envahi son salon plus tôt dans la journée.

Il n'y eut rien de tel. Pas de coussins, de draperies de soie.

Rien de changé.

La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était la forme d'un Viktor emmitouflé dans les couvertures du lit de Yuuri, faisant face au mur.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux et admit sa défaite. Viktor avait gagné, coussins ou pas coussins.

S'efforçant d'être aussi silencieux que possible, Yuuri s'avança vers le lit et se pencha pour attraper le jeu de couvertures supplémentaires qu'il gardait en-dessous de son matelas quand il faisait trop froid.

Il subtilisa également l'oreiller à côté de Viktor et se prépara mentalement pour une nuit atroce sur le canapé à avoir mal au dos.

"Il y a de la place pour deux tu sais."

Yuuri sursauta; il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Viktor était réveillé.

Il se figea, attendant que Viktor rajoute quelque chose, mais le silence s'éternisa. Si Viktor souhaitait ajouter quelque chose, il sembla préférer le garder pour lui.

Yuuri regarda le lit et s'aperçut que Viktor avait raison. Il avait été assez généreux pour ne prendre qu'une moitié du lit - et si son matelas n'était pas le plus grand du monde, il avait largement assez d'espace pour eux deux, s'il voulait bien partager.

Il avait donc le choix. Matelas confortable ou canapé horrible ?

Il sentait son cœur marteler dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il replaçait l'oreiller près de Viktor et grimpait précautionneusement sur le lit. Même s'il lui avait proposé de partager, Viktor s'était complètement approprié l'entièreté des couvertures, aussi Yuuri s'enveloppa dans les couvertures supplémentaires qu'il avait récupérées et se tourna de l'autre côté. Leurs dos se touchaient presque.

"Si je me réveille en cochon, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais," marmonna-t-il, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

L'armature du lit grinça légèrement alors que Viktor gloussait.

"Endors-toi, Belle au Bois dormant."

Yuuri sourit.

* I mostly come : jeu de mots grâce au double sens de _come_ = _venir/jouir_ (venir peut aussi vouloir dire jouir en français mais c'est beaucoup moins utilisé qu'en anglais)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à vous, Kaneko-chan, Drennae, Misew et Woshi pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise (et je suis totalement d'accord, Viktor et Yuuri forment un couple vraiment mignon !) Aussi, place au moment que vous attendiez tous : que va donc souhaiter Yuuri comme troisième et dernier vœu ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre ^^ Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

Chapitre 5

Les dimanches matins étaient toujours doux-amers.

D'un côté, c'était le dernier moment de liberté avant de devoir reprendre les cours et s'astreindre à étudier, la pression des examens omniprésente - de l'autre, c'était encore un jour entier dont il pouvait profiter pleinement.

"Yuuri, où est-ce qu'on va ?"

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda Viktor occupé à défaire la laisse que Vicchan avait entourée autour de lui dans son enthousiasme. Il semblait légèrement surexcité en tant que spitz nain mais vu que ce n'était que sa deuxième promenade depuis sa résurrection, Yuuri ne s'en étonnait guère.

"Si je te le disais, tu nous téléporterais directement là-bas pour éviter de devoir marcher," dit Yuuri, content d'entendre Viktor agréer à contre-cœur - c'était le son de son plan en train de se mettre en place.

Bien sûr, ça aurait peut-être été plus intelligent de laisser Viktor user de capacités de téléportation instantanée, puisque Yuuri aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire - mais il faisait si beau dehors que cela aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Et puis, apprendre à Viktor la patience ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Mais ton chien semble prendre à cœur ses tentatives pour me faire trébucher," se plaignit Viktor, sautillant sur place pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans la laisse de Vicchan - qui aboyait joyeusement et tournait en cercle autour de lui.

Yuuri sourit devant ce spectacle et applaudit mentalement Vicchan pour son initiative.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et ralentit son pas pour pouvoir marcher au même rythme que Viktor et Vicchan.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes presque arrivés," dit-il, et il pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. "C'est des lunettes de soleil que tu portes ?"

Viktor sourit et replaça les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait sur ses cheveux sur son nez. "Je les ai vues sur un monsieur qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure et je les ai beaucoup aimées."

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa une main sur le bras de Viktor, lui indiquant l'entrée d'un parc non loin.

Il avait angoissé à l'idée de se réveiller ce matin dans le même lit que Viktor, mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné et s'était aperçu que Viktor s'était déjà levé - sûrement dans la cuisine d'après les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre - il avait été, d'une certaine manière, déçu.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ça.

Et puis, c'était pour le mieux de toute façon, pour de nombreuses raisons diverses et variées. D'une, Yuuri était sûr et certain qu'il aurait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à les rendre incroyablement mal à l'aise. Après tout, créer des moments inconfortables était sa spécialité. Et de deux - hé bien, si Viktor était dangereux illuminé par les rayons du soleil couchant, il aurait été létal baigné dans la lumière du matin, en train de se réveiller doucement, clignant lentement des yeux, lui souriant.

Ce parc était l'un des endroits favoris de Yuuri à Détroit, et il y allait le plus souvent possible quand il était stressé. Peu d'arbres avaient fleuri, mais pourtant, à chaque fois il se rappelait en les voyant les arbres de son village natal, Hasetsu. Les fleurs étaient regroupées par grappes, et certaines perdaient déjà leurs pétales qui voletaient pour se poser en douceur sur les bancs du parc.

Yuuri montra du doigt une allée de pâquerettes au bord du chemin.

"C'est Phichit qui les a faites fleurir le mois dernier," déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Viktor regarda les fleurs par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. "Un féru de magie naturelle à ce que je vois."

"C'est le type de magie qu'il préfère."

Yuuri sursauta, pris par surprise, lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enlacer autour du sien, mais réalisa rapidement que Viktor souhaitait juste qu'ils marchent bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Yuuri pencha un peu la tête, s'efforçant de caler le rythme de ses pas sur celui de Viktor. La brise vint dégager les cheveux de son visage.

"Viktor ?" Demanda soudainement Yuuri.

"Hmm ?"

Il s'humecta les lèvres avec appréhension. "Ça fait quoi, d'être un Djinn ?"

Yuuri n'osa pas le regarder, ne souhaitant pas voir le regard confus que Viktor ne manquerait pas de lui lancer en réponse. Les pas de Viktor s'arrêtèrent un bref instant, et Yuuri ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'était pas aussi concentré à se caler sur le rythme de ses pas.

"Ah, hé bien." Viktor tira gentiment sur la laisse pour que le spitz nain apparemment très intéressé par un banc du parc les rejoigne. "C'est la belle vie, comme tu as sûrement dû le remarquer." Il se tourna et regarda Yuuri, un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses yeux.

"Et la 'belle vie', pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Viktor se passa la main dans les cheveux - non sans difficulté, vu que la laisse était enroulée autour de sa main avec au bout un petit chien hyperactif - et soupira.

"Tu sais bien. Cette dimension m'offre beaucoup de liberté pour exploiter mes pouvoirs au maximum. Tu as sûrement noté que mon pouvoir ne marche pas vraiment comme pour vous, les sorciers, donc je dispose de pas mal de souplesse lorsque ça me concerne."

"Mmmhmm." Yuuri l'avait remarqué. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait remarquée d'ailleurs.

"En tant que Djinn, je peux avoir ce que je veux quand je veux." Viktor eut un sourire ironique, jetant un regard en coin à Yuuri. "Enfin, la plupart du temps."

Et Yuuri se rendait bien compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Viktor, mais il savait désormais reconnaître lorsque celui-ci jouait un rôle, et rien de ce qu'il avait dit ne lui avait paru complètement sincère.

"Oui, ça se voit que tu aimes cet avantage d'être un Djinn," répondit Yuuri tout aussi ironiquement.

Viktor gloussa et tendit la main dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une rose rouge se tisse d'elle-même et tombe délicatement sur sa paume. Il la tendit à Yuuri.

"Je ne peux pas le nier, en effet."

Yuuri rougit légèrement et prit précautionneusement la tige sans épines entre ses doigts, acceptant gracieusement le cadeau d'un hochement de tête.

"Mais quand on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut sans efforts, l'ennui nous gagne assez rapidement," poursuivit Viktor avec un soupir. "J'ai quasi-immédiatement compris comment marchait ce monde et comment l'utiliser à mes avantages alors même que cela fait bien plus d'une centaine d'années que je ne suis pas venu ici."

Le nœud s'étant établi dans le ventre de Yuuri depuis l'arrivée de Viktor se resserra douloureusement à ses mots. Evidemment que Viktor s'ennuyait. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la dimension d'origine du Djinn, mais ça devait sûrement être plus excitant qu'ici, avec d'autres démons qui pouvaient rivaliser avec lui.

Comment Viktor s'était débrouillé pour ne pas mourir d'ennui la minute où il avait vu Yuuri restait encore un mystère.

"Elle va me manquer. Cette dimension. Lorsque je devrais partir, je veux dire."

Yuuri leva les yeux, surpris du changement de ton de Viktor.

"Ma dimension peut être... restrictive," continua-t-il, choisissant ses mots avec plus de soin que d'habitude. Il se défit gentiment du bras de Yuuri toujours accroché au sien. "Donc, venir ici me permet de changer d'air. Le seul problème réside dans le fait que comme je ne suis pas souvent invoqué dans ce monde et que je pars rapidement, lorsque je m'attache aux pers- je veux dire, aux _choses_ , hé bien lorsque je reviens, elles ont généralement déjà disparu."

Il haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge. Puis il s'étira longuement et reprit d'une voix qui sonnait beaucoup moins sincère, faussement joviale. "Mais les avantages valent largement les inconvénients, bien évidemment. Être doté d'un pouvoir sans limites procure une sensation extrêmement satisfaisante, et la partie des adieux ne m'embête pas autant qu'elle le devrait."

Viktor lui adressa un sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Mais ils paraissaient forcés.

"Assez parlé de moi," s'exclama Viktor faisant un geste vague de la main. "Parlons de toi. Raconte-moi ce que c'est d'être un sorcier et d'avoir des limites."

Yuuri songea un instant à poser plus de questions, mais Viktor lui paraissait vulnérable soudain, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer les émotions que cela faisait naître en lui. Et de manière incompréhensible - et totalement hors sujet - Yuuri réalisa que s'il s'était réveillé seul dans le lit, cela voulait dire que Viktor s'était réveillé aux côtés d'un Yuuri endormi.

Il se demanda s'il avait ressenti quelque chose de particulier. Pas grand-chose sûrement - pourquoi cela devrait-il porter une signification particulière pour Viktor ? Et pourtant... Yuuri tritura la rose du bout des doigts. Un présent facile à obtenir, apparu du néant d'un geste de Viktor, inspiré par les jardins autour d'eux ou - par autre chose ? Il croisa le regard de Viktor et le vit : le chagrin qui assombrissait les yeux bleus.

Yuuri décida de lui accorder cette occasion de se distraire et répondit à la question de Viktor.

"Hé bien," Yuuri contempla la rose dans ses mains. "Il faut que je travaille dur quoi que je veuille faire. Chaque sort me demande de l'énergie, mais tant que tu entraînes ton esprit correctement et que tu connais tes limites, tu peux réaliser la plupart des sortilèges sans trop de mal."

Viktor fredonna pensivement. "Ça doit être compliqué quand même. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que ça doit être d'avoir à... travailler. Tout ce que je fais est directement lié à ce que je suis. Pas besoin de me creuser la tête."

Yuuri acquiesça lentement, l'inépuisable admiration qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Viktor ne diminuant pas d'un iota. Il avait passé des années à avoir du mal, à étudier avec acharnement, juste pour atteindre une fraction de la puissance que détenait Viktor, et cela ne voulait quand même rien dire lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et qu'il comparait leurs pouvoirs.

Viktor s'arrêta de marcher et pointa Yuuri du doigt. "Ah, mais grâce à ça, ta magie porte une signification beaucoup plus profonde que la mienne. Tu y as mis ton âme. Tu l'as nourrie. Tu as travaillé pour l'obtenir. Ta magie est devenue une _partie_ de toi au lieu de _définir_ ce que tu es. Tu peux... t'investir en elle, et elle te donne en retour. C'est une relation dans les deux sens, à la place d'être un état que tu ne choisis pas et qui reste statique. Je t'envie, Yuuri."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, incrédule. " _Tu_ m'envies ? _Moi_ ?"

"Bien sûr," Viktor pencha la tête sur le côté, apparemment surpris de son expression choquée, comme si c'était aussi évident que la pluie et le beau temps. "Si je décidais de ravager ce parc par des colonnes de feu infernal," il désigna d'un geste les arbres autour d'eux, "Tout ce que j'aurais à faire serait de claquer des doigts."

"S'il te plaît, abstiens-toi," s'écria vivement Yuuri, à moitié convaincu que Viktor ne se servait de l'exemple que pour illustrer son argumentation.

Viktor sourit devant sa réaction paniquée. "Je ne le ferai pas bien sûr. Mais je _pourrais_ et cela ne voudrait rien dire pour moi. Cela n'aurait rien d'impressionnant. Ce serait la chose la plus facile du monde."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui a du sens pour toi ?" Demanda Yuuri, caressant inconsciemment les pétales de la rose dans sa main.

"Toi."

Yuuri cligna des yeux d'un air surpris et manqua de lâcher la rose.

"Moi ?"

"Toi. Ta magie. Tout ce qui fait de toi, toi. Aussi si maintenant tu essayais, _toi_ , de faire la même chose et que tu réussissais, je serais impressionné. Je me... sentirais... heureux pour toi. J'y accorderais de l'attention. C'est là où il y un risque d'échec que l'ivresse du succès est la plus forte." Viktor leva un sourcil à l'adresse de Yuuri. "Même si je ne te recommande pas de mettre le feu à ces arbres. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses tuer par accident, ce serait dommage."

"Oh." Yuuri s'abîma dans la contemplation des plantes qu'il avait si souvent côtoyées ces dernières années. "Ça ne risque pas. J'aime beaucoup trop ce parc pour ça."

Viktor haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Rien n'est éternel en ce monde."

"Même toi ?"

"Même moi." Un silence. "Mais je devrais être encore le témoin de la fin de beaucoup de choses avant que cela ne se produise."

Le silence s'éternisa tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du parc. Ce parc n'était pas immensément grand, mais il l'était suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte en silence pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit favori de Yuuri.

L'étang n'était pas bien grand non plus, mais Yuuri l'adorait. Les oiseaux faisaient leur nid sur les branches des arbres alentours, et leurs chants ne manquaient jamais de l'apaiser lorsqu'il était submergé par l'angoisse.

"Où sommes-nous, Yuuri ?" Le questionna Viktor d'un air curieux, tandis qu'il se penchait pour décrocher la laisse de Vicchan. Le petit chien s'ébattit aussitôt joyeusement dans l'herbe.

"Ceci, est l'endroit que je préfère dans mon parc favori," expliqua Yuuri, et il se frotta l'avant-bras pour essayer de dissiper son malaise alors qu'il poursuivait. "Je viens ici dès que j'ai besoin de calme. Lorsque j'ai une décision à prendre ou lorsque j'ai quelque chose de difficile à faire."

Viktor leva un sourcil intéressé. "Je vois. Tu as réfléchi à ton dernier souhait alors ?"

Yuuri acquiesça lentement, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avait eu quelques idées, dont l'une consistait à souhaiter de le libérer - mais cela aurait été totalement injuste pour Viktor. C'était évident qu'il appréciait sa condition de Djinn, et lui enlever ça sans son autorisation était impensable pour Yuuri. Et puis, il ne savait même pas s'il était possible de le libérer de ce qu'il _était_ intrinsèquement. Après tout, Yuuri ne pouvait pas se libérer de sa condition d'être humain.

"Oui. Mais je, euh, avant ça j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose."

Les yeux de Viktor s'illuminèrent comme il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh ?"

Yuuri se racla la gorge et assouplit plusieurs fois ses doigts. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort qu'il n'avait lancé qu'en de rares occasions, et même s'il l'avait réussi à chaque fois, cela l'épuisait tellement après coup qu'il n'osait pas le jeter très souvent, en dépit de l'insistance de Phichit.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente.

C'était une faveur faite à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais reçu de faveurs. A qui personne n'avait jamais exaucé de souhaits.

"Donne-moi juste quelques minutes."

Viktor lui fit signe de prendre son temps et Yuuri s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'étang.

 _Inspire._

 _Expire._

Yuuri réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à réciter l'incantation à voix basse. Il sentit la magie pulser en lui, sa chaleur réconfortante croître - croître encore, jusqu'à prendre possession de chaque recoin de son corps.

Il se frotta les mains, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il expira, et laissa la chaleur devenue brûlante le quitter, s'élever vers le ciel.

Il sourit quand il sentit l'air devenir plus froid, ses lèvres se mettant à gercer à cause du brusque changement de température.

Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter.

Le ciel s'assombrit.

Et les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

Yuuri sentait le sort épuiser ses forces, mais il y était presque; il ouvrit les yeux et dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie - d'un mouvement sûr et ferme - il s'accroupit et projeta son pouvoir sur la surface de l'étang qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

L'eau commença immédiatement à geler, la couche de givre offrant un contraste saisissant avec le reste de l'étang, là où les flocons de neige tombaient et fondaient, provoquant des ondes à la surface. Puis le blanc traça son chemin, gelant l'eau petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que l'étang soit entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Le sort complété, Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de trembler, l'après-coup d'un sortilège à si grande échelle se faisant déjà ressentir. Il enleva la neige qui recouvrait ses cheveux. Puis il se retourna et sourit d'un air fatigué.

"Euh - donc -" l'épuisement transparaissait dans sa voix. "Ce ne ne sont pas vraiment des colonnes de feu infernal tombant du ciel, mais -"

Yuuri s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Viktor, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, contemplant émerveillé le ciel d'hiver. Les flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur son visage, fondant au contact de sa peau ou se prenant dans ses cils. Il avait l'air - Yuuri ne l'avait jamais vu paraître si _jeune_ , si surpris.

"V-Viktor ?" l'appela Yuuri d'une voix hésitante. "Est-ce que... ça va ?"

"Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour _moi_ ?"

Viktor avait toujours les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel mais tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Yuuri.

Et ses traits étaient empreints d'une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Viktor, mais que Yuuri avait beaucoup ressentie ces deux derniers jours.

De l'admiration stupéfaite.

Et Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de rougir atrocement, tandis qu'il triturait nerveusement la rose.

"Je, euh - oui ? Tu as dit que tu aimerais voir l'hiver aussi j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir." Yuuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure et préféra fixer le sol. Est-ce que Viktor était en colère ? Fâché que Yuuri pense qu'il puisse apprécier un banal hiver ou insulté qu'il lui offre sa magie, bien pâle comparaison de ce que Viktor lui-même pouvait accomplir ?

Le son de bruit de pas précipités le fit lever la tête et il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit Viktor courir dans sa direction un air déterminé sur le visage.

Oh, _non_. En colère. Définitivement en colère. Viktor avait l'air d'avoir envie de le trucider.

"Viktor -" Yuuri leva ses mains dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement, "attends, je -"

Et puis Viktor se jeta sur lui, mais le choc de leurs deux corps ne fut pas violent, bien au contraire. C'était doux et chaud ; des bras puissants qui l'attiraient dans une étreinte réconfortante, réalisa-t-il, confus. Il tomba, tandis que des lèvres recouvraient tendrement les siennes.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux alors qu'ils basculaient doucement en arrière - plus doucement qu'il n'était concrètement possible.

C'était de la magie, et ce à plusieurs niveaux.

Pour une raison inconnue, un Djinn tout-puissant embrassait Yuuri Katsuki, et pour une raison un peu moins étrange, il l'embrassait en retour.

Ils s'embrassaient, le souffle haletant, et tombaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent gentiment la surface du lac depuis peu gelé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Viktor s'éloigna et que Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il avait agrippé les cheveux argentés de Viktor pendant leur baiser.

"Yuuri, tu es incroyable," murmura Viktor, ses yeux bleus empreints de plus de chaleur qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il enleva délicatement de la joue de Yuuri un flocon de neige égaré là, l'observant fondre sur son doigt - avant de poursuivre, le regard plongé dans celui de Yuuri. "C'est... c'est la chose la plus magnifique que l'on ne m'ait jamais offerte." Il parlait d'une voix étranglée, comme s'il ressentait trop de choses pour pouvoir s'exprimer clairement. "Merci."

Le rougissement de Yuuri s'intensifia, et il fit glisser sa main de la nuque à l'épaule de Viktor. Il trouvait difficile de différencier la chaleur qu'il ressentait de ce corps contre le sien de la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il jetait un sort. Tout ça était magique - c'était de la lumière, qui le faisait se sentir puissant, qui résonnait dans son être. "Je voulais juste exaucer l'un de _tes_ vœux, pour une fois."

Viktor pressa son front contre la clavicule de Yuuri à ses dernières paroles, le faisant frissonner comme sa respiration chatouillait sa peau. "C'est vrai. Les souhaits. Qu'en est-il de ton dernier souhait, d'ailleurs," dit-il, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'en parlait qu'à contrecœur - mais ce n'était qu'une impression bien sûr. Viktor faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait après tout ? Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était lui-même qu'il l'avait dit. Alors s'il évoquait son dernier vœu - maintenant, à ce moment précis - c'était parce qu'il le voulait.

L'allégresse de Yuuri retomba comme un soufflé.

Bien sûr.

Viktor voulait juste qu'il utilise son dernier souhait aussi vite que possible afin de pouvoir retourner dans sa dimension, prêt à vivre une nouvelle aventure qui serait beaucoup plus palpitante que celle-ci. Le baiser n'avait été qu'une manière de lui dire adieu, pour faire plaisir à Yuuri, un souhait exaucé officieusement.

Qu'avait dit Viktor déjà ?

Ah oui. Rien n'est éternel.

Même lui.

Viktor roula sur le côté et tendit la main pour aider Yuuri à se relever.

"Alors tu as une idée ?"

Yuuri fit quelques pas tremblants sur la glace, guidant Viktor vers une terre plus solide, exténué. Il savait que le sort drainerait une bonne partie de son énergie, il avait oublié à quel point.

S'il utilisait son vœu pour libérer Viktor, il y avait un risque que Viktor soit furieux ou lui en veuille ou encore que ses propos soient déformés et que son vœu ne se retourne contre lui. Sans oublier de préciser que s'il était effectivement libre, Yuuri ne le verrait sûrement plus jamais.

Yuuri _voulait_ le revoir. Le désirait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Et c'était ça - la douleur diffuse, l'émotion qui le submergeait si souvent récemment. C'était le désir de ne pas le laisser partir. De vouloir lui hurler _reste, reste, reste_. Et peu importe le souhait que Yuuri imaginait dans son esprit, rien ne le comblerait, pas quand ça voulait dire que Viktor serait parti. Et cela lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de ne plus jamais se lever.

Il croisa le regard de Viktor. Il était si - si magnifique et merveilleux - et il détenait une place particulière dans le cœur de Yuuri. _Reste, reste, reste_.

Mais Viktor ne pouvait pas rester. Il allait partir, prendre la joie et la lumière qui illuminaient la vie de Yuuri et le laisser dans l'ombre pour toujours.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuuri choisit d'être complètement et totalement égoïste.

"Tu m'as dit que la réalité n'avait rien d'un conte de fées," dit Yuuri, traînant des pieds nerveusement. "Mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu... j'ai l'impression que ça y ressemble fortement."

Viktor haussa les épaules, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. "Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs."

Yuuri expira lentement, et son cœur se serra atrocement parce qu'il _savait_ que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Viktor s'ennuyait facilement et Yuuri n'avait pas la réputation d'être la personne la plus excitante qui soit. Viktor se lasserait de lui plus vite qu'il ne pouvait se téléporter à l'autre bout du monde.

C'était le meilleur choix pour eux deux, mais spécialement pour Viktor.

Yuuri allait lui exaucer un autre vœu, autre que de lui apporter de la neige : il allait lui offrir une porte de sortie, une échappatoire à tout ce gâchis.

"Je souhaite," Yuuri s'humecta les lèvres alors que Viktor lui souriait d'un air encourageant, même si son sourire paraissait figé sur son visage.

"Je souhaite que lorsque tout sera fini, tu ne me manques pas."

Et le moment où son vœu quitta les lèvres de Yuuri, toute émotion disparut du visage de Viktor.

"Yuuri, non - pourquoi ?"

Et soudain Viktor se contorsionna de douleur tandis que le pacte était scellé, marquant l'utilisation de son troisième souhait. Viktor s'agrippa la poitrine d'un air désespéré, regarda Yuuri, la peine et la souffrance marquant ses traits.

"Je suis désolé," chuchota Yuuri, et il était au bord des larmes.

"Non -" L'expression de Viktor se fit déterminée tandis que des volutes de fumée noire l'enveloppaient, s'enroulant autour de ses mains, enserrant son torse, jusqu'à qu'il soit quasi-totalement submergé par un brouillard semi-transparent. Yuuri n'arrivait plus qu'à distinguer le visage de Viktor au milieu de la brume.

" _Non_ -" Une main se tendit dans sa direction, et puis disparut; la fumée noire se dissipa. Là où se tenait Viktor une minute plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Yuuri s'effondra. Il s'effondra dans la neige, tel un pantin désarticulé, et pleura.

Il pleura et pleura, encore et encore, attendant - attendant que son souhait fasse effet, qu'il prenne avec lui sa tristesse. Sa douleur, cette sensation de manque qui dévorait son cœur; qu'il prenne avec lui le fait qu'il était là, seul, sans Viktor, depuis la première fois depuis des jours, et que c'était comme si l'harmonie de sa vie s'était brisée. Qu'il lui enlève la nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Ça passera, se dit-il. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité; il avait vu la marque gravée sur la peau de Viktor. Ça passera, c'est obligé...

Des minutes, peut-être des heures plus tard, Yuuri cessa de sangloter. C'était comme s'il pouvait pleurer pendant des années, et pour autant la tristesse resterait toujours là dans sa poitrine, aussi tranchante et froide que la glace. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, toujours tremblant, glacé de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

Que lui avait dit Viktor, après son premier vœu ? _D'habitude j'aime faire ça, je trouve ça amusant._ Au moins Viktor serait capable d'avancer et de continuer à faire ce qui lui plaisait désormais - sans que Yuuri ne lui rende les choses inutilement difficiles. Yuuri se consola un peu à cette pensée.

Puis il prit la laisse que Viktor avait laissée derrière lui - et se rappeler de Viktor presque ligoté par cette même laisse lui causa une douleur si grande que pendant un moment il craignit de ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais ce moment passa - et il appela Vicchan après s'être repris. Il se détourna de la rose qui gisait sur le lac givré.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta de marcher et se prit la tête dans les mains, la confusion et la culpabilité s'insinuant dans sa peine, comme les fissures sur une surface gelée.

Son dernier souhait. Il ne marchait pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à vous, Kaneko-chan et Drennae pour vos reviews ! Elles illuminent ma journée et j'étais contente de voir que le cinquième chapitre ne vous avait pas laissées indifférentes =) J'ai aujourd'hui le plaisir de vous présenter la traduction du dernier chapitre de cette magnifique histoire et j'espère qu'il saura combler vos attentes ! Merci d'avoir lu, suivi, apprécié, commenté cette traduction et une fois encore merci à K_K_TiBal pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre traduction !

Chapitre 6

"Félicitations, Leo. Une invocation remarquablement effectuée."

Yuuri, assis au fond de la classe, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, leva les yeux. Une forme démoniaque vaguement grisâtre évoluait à l'intérieur du cercle d'invocation dessiné devant le bureau du professeur.

C'était au tour de Leo de passer l'examen. Il souriait largement. Assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de la créature, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, dégageant son visage. Apparemment, il détenait le record de rapidité d'invocation parmi tous les élèves déjà passés - et semblait, à raison, plutôt fier de lui.

"Merci, professeur Cialdini," dit Leo, un peu essoufflé à cause de l'énergie que requérait le sort, mais toujours aussi enthousiaste.

"Maintenant, renvoyez-le dans sa dimension s'il vous plaît et retournez à votre place. Vous avez fait du très bon travail." Le professeur Cialdini tapa dans ses mains d'un air approbateur et la classe applaudit. Yuuri essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel tout en se joignant aux applaudissements. Ce n'était pas contre Leo - mais il en avait assez de tout ça, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et que cet examen se finisse au plus vite.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Yuuri avait utilisé son troisième souhait, et pourtant rien n'avait changé.

Il savait pertinemment que ses propos seraient déformés, une déformation que Viktor ne semblait pas totalement contrôler, mais là... ne pas exaucer son vœu purement et simplement ? C'était une magie affreuse. Qui lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir utilisé son troisième souhait. S'il n'avait rien souhaité, Viktor serait encore là et il ne lui manquerait pas tant - et il n'aurait pas à se réveiller en sueur au milieu de la nuit, voyant encore et encore les yeux bleus de Viktor, fixés sur lui, avant qu'il ne soit happé par la brume et ne doive retourner dans sa dimension démoniaque.

Yuuri soupira.

Non pas que cela lui importait. Il savait bien que Viktor aurait dû partir à un moment ou un autre de toute façon; il n'aurait pu le garder près de lui indéfiniment. Aussi - de toutes les manières dont ça aurait pu finir - cela ne lui avait pas paru si horrible d'utiliser son vœu pour atténuer sa douleur.

Dommage que cela n'ait pas marché.

Viktor, même s'il était resté à ses côtés peu de temps, avait comblé un vide en Yuuri, vide dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Une part de lui aurait voulu n'avoir jamais jeté ce sortilège d'invocation cette nuit-là, n'avoir jamais découvert l'existence de ce vide - et l'autre était en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pu combler ce vide, du moins en partie, par l'utilisation de son dernier souhait.

 _Je souhaite que lorsque tout sera fini, tu ne me manques pas_.

Mais - il lui _manquait_.

Viktor avait été une épine dans son pied dès son invocation, mais il avait aussi été honnête et attentionné avec lui. Quand Yuuri avait été énervé par son comportement, il n'avait pas fait comme si de rien n'était ou comme si c'était la faute de Yuuri - non, il avait été honnête, s'était excusé et avait fait de son mieux pour améliorer la situation. Et de la confusion consécutive à cette erreur, était né quelque chose - quelque chose de tendre et d'encore incertain, une graine qui avait poussé et grandi comme l'une des plantes de Phichit.

Et elle lui avait été arrachée. Et ça faisait _mal_.

Cela aurait donc été si difficile de prendre cette douleur avec lui lors de son départ ?

Désormais, non seulement Viktor lui manquait, mais Yuuri culpabilisait aussi à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait des yeux bleus de Viktor fixés sur lui, son visage déformé par la douleur de la trahison, avant qu'il ne soit avalé par la brume noire et disparaisse de cette réalité.

Ce n'était pas comme s' _il_ allait manquer à Viktor, remarque. Il était un habitué des adieux; il allait et venait, c'était son quotidien comme il le lui avait lui-même expliqué. Oui, il avait dit que Yuuri lui importait - il l'avait même - il l'avait même _embrassé_ , mais il lui avait aussi rappelé de nombreuses fois que la réalité n'avait rien d'un conte de fées. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de _et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours_ ; sa nature démoniaque ne le permettrait pas. Yuuri avait été égoïste et naïf d'avoir espéré que Viktor lui retourne ses sentiments. Il avait libéré Viktor de ses obligations en utilisant son dernier souhait, l'avait libéré de sa peine à l'idée d'être coincé ici. Avec Yuuri. Alors pourquoi, Yuuri avait-il perçu tant de douleur dans son regard ?

Et il se demandait, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas utiliser son dernier vœu tout court. Cela aurait été si simple. Il aurait continué à assurer à Viktor qu'il l'utiliserait le lendemain, et puis le lendemain du lendemain, et l'aurait gardé à ses côtés pour toujours. Mais cela aurait voulu dire aller à l'encontre de ses valeurs; et il n'aurait pu supporter de voir Viktor se lasser petit à petit de sa présence les jours défilant.

"Le prochain candidat est Katsuki, Yuuri."

Yuuri cligna des yeux d'un air surpris et se leva lentement de son siège. Une vague de stress le submergea en entendant de son nom, mais cette sensation lui était devenue si familière à présent, et semblait si insignifiante comparé à ses sentiments pour Viktor, qu'il n'en ressentait plus qu'un agacement irrité.

Phichit lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule et leva les pouces en l'air pour l'encourager. Yuuri lui adressa un sourire forcé et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur, devant lequel avait été dessiné sur le sol le cercle d'invocation. Des bougies avaient été allumées en vue de l'examen.

"Quand vous vous sentirez prêt, Yuuri."

Yuuri, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, acquiesça. Il s'assit devant le cercle, de profil face au reste de la classe. Les autres élèves l'observaient silencieusement.

Et ça allait. Tout irait bien. Il allait invoquer le premier démon qui croiserait son chemin avec un instinct de préservation assez peu élevé, et le tour serait joué. S'il pouvait invoquer un Djinn tout-puissant, alors il pouvait invoquer un démon de rang mineur sans problème.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Yuuri frotta ses mains moites contre son jean. Puis il tourna les paumes vers le ciel et se concentra sur sa respiration.

 _Inspire._

 _Expire._

Il pinça les lèvres, tentant de se débarrasser de la présence de Viktor qui hantait son esprit, tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait au rythme de sa respiration. Jeter un sort avec un esprit vide de toute pensée inutile était toujours plus aisé.

Se focalisant sur la boule de chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps, noyau de sa magie, il fut surpris de ressentir quasi-immédiatement la sensation de vertige qui accompagnait le voyage entre les dimensions. C'était beaucoup plus facile que la dernière fois.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail et chercha avec sa magie toute cible potentielle qui pourrait lui servir pour en finir avec cet examen au plus vite.

Soudain Yuuri fronça les sourcils, frappé violemment par une émotion qui ne lui appartenait pas.

De la tristesse ?

La dimension en était noyée.

D'après ce qu'il savait, les émotions n'étaient pas censées être véhiculées dans les différents plans d'existence, à moins qu'il ne ressente cette émotion personnellement. Et effectivement, il était triste - une tristesse qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant - mais là, c'était différent, cette émotion n'était pas la sienne, il en était certain. Et c'était bizarre.

Il ne fut pas difficile d'en localiser la source; l'intensité de cette mélancolie teintée de douleur était si forte que Yuuri n'eut qu'à suivre ses traces comme un chien flaire une piste, dans le but de trouver la créature qui en était à l'origine.

Il la découvrit assez rapidement - une forme rendue indistincte par la peine, brouillée, bougeant à peine, aussi grisâtre qu'un noir nuage chargé de pluie. Cette dimension ne comportait ni bruit ni odeurs et pourtant cette tristesse était si palpable, si désespérée, que Yuuri parvenait quasiment à l'entendre. Il regarda la créature, qui ne bougea pas davantage.

Yuuri n'était pas un expert en démons, même après son aventure de la semaine dernière - mais il savait au moins qu'ils étaient farceurs par nature et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas être capturés. Cela pouvait très bien être un piège qui lui était tendu ou un mécanisme de protection dont Yuuri n'avait pas connaissance et qu'il ne pourrait contrer en conséquence.

Mais c'était trop tard pour hésiter maintenant.

Il s'avança, restant sur ses gardes, et jeta un lasso mental en direction de la créature. Le lien ne resta solide qu'un instant avant de se liquéfier, puis s'évaporer comme de l'eau lorsqu'il toucha le sol baigné d'ombres. Yuuri grimaça et réessaya, mais la créature contra sa tentative sans bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce; elle faisait à peine attention à lui.

Yuuri serra les poings, se concentra plus encore, mais même s'il redoublait d'ardeur ses efforts s'avéraient vains. Cette créature _refusait_ simplement de reconnaître sa présence.

Une autre vague de tristesse teinta l'air ambiant. Yuuri, las de ses tentatives ratées et sur le point d'abandonner, sentit une frustration amère l'envahir. _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la tristesse_ , voulut-il hurler au démon, plein de rancœur. _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal. Tu es un démon. Tu ne connais ni le sacrifice ni ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Alors **la ferme**_.

Et la créature bougea enfin.

Elle se jeta sur lui, une cacophonie silencieuse de _colère_ et de _fureur_ s'élevant de son corps immatériel comme une vague, qui s'enroulait autour de lui et le maintenait au sol d'une main de fer. Il ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. Yuuri, les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivait même plus à respirer sous la pression suffocante qui lui était infligée.

Il se débattit contre les liens qui enserraient sa gorge et alors - aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui - la créature sembla confuse. Sa fureur se teinta d'hésitation et il n'en fallut pas plus à Yuuri pour se libérer de son emprise et lancer un autre lasso mental, retournant le tourbillon de fureur et de confusion de la créature contre elle, la rendant incapable de riposter.

Et après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, la créature s'effondra et abandonna la partie - et Yuuri en profita aussitôt pour la ramener de force dans l'autre monde, sa dimension, l'invoquant au sein du cercle afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

Il poussa un petit cri triomphant lorsqu'il sut que le sort s'était accompli correctement. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle sorte de démon il avait bien pu attraper; pour le moment, il souhaitait juste apprécier la sérénité que lui procurait l'obscurité derrière ses paupières fermées.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit les murmures dans la classe se faire de plus en plus forts, il fut forcé de rouvrir les yeux et -

Et là, complètement nu, assis, le dos voûté, jetant un regard effaré à Yuuri se tenait - _Viktor_.

"V-Viktor ?" Demanda-t-il, et c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

"Non, non," marmonnait la créature qui ressemblait fortement à Viktor, reculant jusqu'à la limite du cercle. "C'est impossible. Pas deux fois. Pas deux fois, ce n'est _pas_ possible."

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où, c'était la voix de Viktor. Il en était certain.

"Viktor, comment as-tu - comment je suis arrivé à -"

" _Viktor_ ?"

Viktor et Yuuri tournèrent brutalement la tête. Phichit, debout au milieu de la classe, les regardait comme s'il venait enfin de trouver la dernière pièce manquante au puzzle.

"Je le savais qu'il y avait plus que ce que tu prétendais !" applaudit Phichit, surexcité. Yuuri ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses tempes; il jeta un regard suppliant à Viktor.

 _Fais quelque chose. Sors-nous de là._

Le professeur Cialdini s'avança d'un pas hésitant, semblant estomaqué à la vision d'un démon appartenant à une espèce qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais rencontrée auparavant.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais qu'est-ce -"

Viktor fit un geste de la main et soudain toute la classe et le professeur se figèrent sur place, immobilisés dans leurs mouvements. Puis le démon croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et détourna la tête, refusant de rencontrer son regard.

"Tu m'as ramené ici dans le seul but de te débarrasser de moi une seconde fois, c'est ça ?" murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu -" Yuuri fronça les sourcils, quelque peu stupéfait de cette accusation. "Je n' _essayais_ pas de t'invoquer ! C'est arrivé par accident, c'est tout. Comme l'autre fois."

"Oh, alors tu n'essaies même pas de t'excuser de ce que tu m'as fait ?" s'indigna Viktor. Il remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. "Fantastique."

"M'excuser ? Pourquoi _tu_ serais celui à qui on préente des excuses ? C'était toi qui n'arrêtais pas de dire que la réalité n'avait rien d'un conte de fées ! Toi qui m'as fait prendre conscience qu'on n'aurait jamais de _et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps_ !" S'écria Yuuri, et il se leva et se planta, furieux, devant le cercle d'invocation, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que les traits tracés au sol ne formaient pas une véritable barrière entre eux.

"Et bien, peut-être que j'ai menti," répliqua rageusement Viktor. "C'est dans _ma nature_ après tout. Je mens et je prétends le contraire de ce que je pense et je déforme le sens des mots. Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Djinn."

Yuuri se passa la main dans les cheveux, frustré, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'étrangeté de la situation, les yeux de ses camarades de classe figés fixés sur lui.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu as dit que tu étais habitué à dire adieu."

Viktor laissa échapper un long soupir et se laissa pitoyablement tomber sur le sol. "J'ai _menti_."

Le cœur de Yuuri rata un battement.

"... tu - tu voulais rester ?"

"Bien sûr que je voulais rester. J'ai toujours voulu rester. Mais surtout -" Viktor s'interrompit, claqua des doigts et une couverture se matérialisa à partir du néant. Il s'enroula dedans et poursuivit. "- surtout après t'avoir rencontré bien évidemment. Et c'est là que tu m'as demandé d'exaucer cet horrible vœu."

Viktor enfouit son visage dans la couverture - une couverture qui ressemblait étrangement beaucoup à celle du lit de Yuuri.

"J'espère que tu as été content que je ne te manque absolument pas," dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

"Cela n'a pas été le cas," rétorqua doucement Yuuri et il s'accroupit à côté de la forme emmitouflée. "Du tout."

Un silence.

"Hé bien, tant mieux," dit Viktor, mais il manquait de conviction.

"Tu... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, en réalité. J'ai été - j'ai été -" Yuuri tenta de trouver les mots pour résumer le désespoir, l'absence de joie qu'il avait ressentie; de raconter l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Phichit à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, de décrire sa culpabilité, sa douleur. Il n'y parvint pas. "Tu m'as manqué," répéta-t-il, espérant que ça suffirait.

Viktor leva la tête, ses yeux, bordés de rouge d'avoir pleuré, teintés de confusion. "Vraiment ?" Soudain il bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela impliquait. La couverture tomba en tas sur le sol.

Yuuri détourna le regard et se redressa lui aussi, afin que son regard soit à la hauteur d'une zone plus appropriée du corps de Viktor.

"Alors, ça a marché ?" s'exclama Viktor, et il porta la main à sa clavicule pour mieux l'examiner. "Ça a vraiment marché ? Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas -"

"Tu - attends. Quoi ?" Yuuri fronça les sourcils, réajusta ses lunettes et plissa des yeux pour mieux discerner les marques sur le torse de Viktor.

Au lieu d'un chiffre romain III complété, garantie de l'exaucement de ses trois souhaits, était gravé dans sa peau un chiffre qui ne semblait qu'à moitié dessiné dans la chair. Il n'y avait que le début des traits - comme si l'on avait retiré le fer chauffé à blanc avant qu'il ne finisse son office.

"Viktor... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" chuchota Yuuri, pénétrant dans le cercle d'invocation afin de mieux voir.

Viktor se racla la gorge, ses doigts traçant la cicatrice à moitié formée sur sa peau.

"Je... j'ai entendu ton vœu et - j'ai décidé de ne pas l'exaucer. Parce que je ne le voulais pas." Expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible, comme un enfant penaud sur le point de se faire gronder. "Quand j'ai senti la douleur et le sceau commencer à se graver dans ma peau, j'ai pensé que je pourrais l'empêcher de se compléter si je retournais dans ma dimension là où je n'ai pas d'enveloppe charnelle. J'imagine... que j'avais raison ?"

Yuuri tendit la main pour toucher la marque, mais se reprit dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne savait pas si Viktor l'y autoriserait vu leurs rapports en ce moment.

"Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas l'exaucer ?" Demanda-t-il à la place, ramassant la couverture qu'il tendit à Viktor.

"Parce que," Viktor prit la couverture offerte et la serra contre son torse. "Parce que je suis égoïste. Et que si je devais partir je... je voulais juste..."

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé dans la couverture tandis qu'il enfouissait à son niveau son visage dedans.

Yuuri pencha la tête sur le côté et prit une grande inspiration, avant d'oser poser tendrement sa main sur la joue de Viktor. "Dis-moi. S'il te plaît ?"

La peau douce était agréablement chaude au toucher.

Viktor releva lentement la tête et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la caresse. "Je voulais que tu te rappelles de moi. Je savais que tu me manquerais atrocement et l'idée que je ne te manque pas en retour me faisait trop mal."

Yuuri le regarda d'un air stupéfait, incapable de trouver les mots. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son souhait blesserait autant Viktor - et s'il l'avait réalisé plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais souhaité pareil vœu. Mais pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il _manquerait_ au Djinn incroyablement puissant qu'il avait invoqué par erreur - qui avait de bien meilleures choses à faire que de passer son temps avec lui.

 _Lui._

"Viktor, je suis - je suis désolé," bredouilla finalement Yuuri. "Les choses que tu viens de dire - j'ai juste... je pensais que tu n'y accorderais pas d'importance."

"Tu te sous-estimes, Yuuri." Viktor mit sa main sur celle de Yuuri, l'éloignant doucement de sa joue, mais il ne la relâcha pas pour autant. "Tu es différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées - et c'est dire beaucoup, j'ai voyagé pendant des milliers d'années tu sais. Je _voulais_ te manquer."

Et ces mots avaient du sens, syntaxiquement parlant. Mais pas dans ce contexte, pas pour Yuuri. Yuuri n'avait rien de spécial, il ne méritait définitivement pas qu'on le porte en si haute estime.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis toujours stupéfait que tu ne puisses pas le voir par toi-même." Viktor eut un rire tremblant et secoua la tête. "Tu as été le premier, Yuuri. Le premier à ne pas souhaiter quelque chose d'entièrement égoïste à la seconde où tu as compris ce que j'étais. Le premier qui a pris la peine de me connaître. Le premier à m'exaucer un vœu, _à moi_ , le Djinn." Il s'interrompit, un sourire triste dessiné sur les lèvres. "La première personne à qui j'ai accordé mon attention pleine et entière."

Yuuri s'avança d'un pas et étreignit férocement Viktor, la gorge nouée - et peu importait que Viktor ne soit pas habillé, cela semblait si trivial à cet instant précis. Quelques secondes plus tard et une paire de bras puissants lui rendait son étreinte.

"Je souhaite que tu puisses rester ici pour toujours," avoua Yuuri dans un murmure.

Viktor se tendit contre lui.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air surpris.

Yuuri s'éloigna un peu et croisa le regard de Viktor, qui le surplombait de quelques centimètres. Il acquiesça avec ferveur. "Oui. Je le pense vraiment."

Le visage de Viktor se tordit en une expression de douleur - qui lui était familière désormais - tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, le souffle coupé, une main plaquée sur son torse. Il éloigna sa main au bout d'un moment, respirant profondément et regarda d'un air incrédule la cicatrice désormais complète. Puis il se tourna vers Yuuri dans un éclat de rire.

"Tu le penses _vraiment_."

Viktor sourit largement et attira Yuuri dans un câlin enthousiaste.

"Oh, ça va être tellement excitant ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en place par contre. Donne-moi juste deux minutes."

Yuuri, sous le choc, le regarda faire les cent pas à l'intérieur du cercle d'invocation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je suis en train d'exaucer ton vœu bien sûr."

Yuuri cligna des yeux, réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Lequel ?"

"Les deux !"

Viktor rit et leva une main à hauteur de son visage. A la plus grande horreur de Yuuri, une espèce de substance argentée suintait de sa peau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est _que ça_ ?" S'écria Yuuri, stupéfait. La substance dégoulina de la main de Viktor et s'évapora instantanément en touchant le sol.

"Un nouveau départ et une renaissance, Yuuri. Ah, aussi tant que j'y pense -" Viktor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et pointa du doigt la silhouette pétrifiée du professeur de Yuuri, envoyant une gerbe d'étincelle dans sa direction. "Tu as réussi cet examen haut la main -" d'autres étincelles, "- et nous aurons besoin d'un alibi."

Cette fois-ci, il visa l'ensemble des élèves figés.

"Parfait. Quoi d'autre ?"

Yuuri regardait bouche bée le liquide semi-transparent commençait à dégouliner de l'autre main de Viktor, de ses avants-bras, liquide dont la source restait inconnue.

"Des vêtements bien sûr !" Viktor claqua des doigts et examina un instant l'habillement des élèves dans la classe avant qu'un haut bleu foncé et un jean gris foncé n'apparaissent sur son corps, parfaitement ajustés. "J'oublie toujours."

Il se tapota le front puis se tourna vers Yuuri, désignant d'un geste son apparence. "Cette forme. Tu l'apprécies toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuuri cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. "Qu- oui ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

Pour toute réponse, Viktor s'approcha de lui, bondissant comme un ressort; il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yuuri. Lui sourit. Le sourire mortel - celui incomparablement tendre. "Merci, Yuuri."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Le questionna Yuuri avec désespoir, tendant la main pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie de cette substance argentée mais elle continuait de se déverser hors de son corps malgré ses efforts, avant de disparaître dans le néant.

"Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien," Viktor éloigna sa main. "Bien. Voyons voir. J'ai encore dix secondes environ avant que le changement ne fasse effet. Largement le temps de faire une dernière chose."

Viktor fit un geste de la main et tissa de l'air ambiant une rose magnifique, sortie de nulle part - bleue cette fois. Il la tendit à Yuuri, la substance dégoulinant de son corps à grande vitesse.

"Pour toi," déclara-t-il doucement.

Yuuri referma ses doigts sur la tige et serra la rose près de son cœur, son cœur qui battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas et fronçait les sourcils, tandis que le Djinn lui renvoyait un regard serein et sûr de lui.

"Trois, deux -" dit Viktor et il serra la main libre de Yuuri dans la sienne, "un -"

Et le monde se remit en marche.

"- quoi parlions-nous déjà ?"

Le son de la voix du professeur Cialdini résonna soudainement dans la pièce. Yuuri, habitué au silence quasi-mortel qui régnait dans la classe, sursauta violemment.

"Ah, professeur !" le salua Viktor d'un air enthousiaste. "Vous étiez justement en train de me donner l'autorisation d'emmener Yuuri célébrer ses résultats à son examen. Il a été impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le professeur Cialdini cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'acquiescer. "Il a été fantastique, vraiment. C'était l'une des invocations les plus rapides auxquelles j'ai eu l'honneur d'assister dans ma carrière. Félicitations, Yuuri."

Yuuri resta planté là, hébété, alors que les autres élèves l'applaudissaient - Phichit plus énergiquement que tous les autres.

"Bien, je suis désolé de vous priver de sa présence, mais c'est notre anniversaire, vous voyez." Viktor fit un geste de la main qui tenait celle de Yuuri, désignant la rose. "Dasvidaniya !"

Viktor tira légèrement Yuuri pour qu'il le suive et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Nikiforov."

"Plaisir partagé, professeur."

La porte claqua derrière eux et seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans le couloir désert jusqu'à ce que Yuuri s'arrête, estimant être assez éloigné de la salle de classe.

Ils se tenaient devant une rangée de grandes fenêtres par lesquelles le soleil déversait sa lumière, apaisant le silence qui s'installa.

"Nikiforov ?" répéta finalement Yuuri, un sourcil levé.

"C'est russe," expliqua Viktor avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "J'ai vécu certaines de mes plus belles expériences en Russie. Ça me va, je trouve, non ?"

Yuuri leva lentement la main de Viktor, l'examinant à la lumière du jour. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la substance argentée qui dégoulinait de son corps quelques minutes auparavant. Tout semblait normal.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?" chuchota-t-il, à peine capable de digérer les récents événements. Tout était arrivé si vite, seul restait dans sa mémoire l'enthousiasme de Viktor.

"Ah, hé bien -" Viktor fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit grand les bras. "Je suis humain !"

Yuuri le fixa, bouche bée.

"Tu es _quoi_ ?"

"Humain !" Viktor sourit joyeusement. "Maintenant je peux rester avec toi pour toujours et je ne te manquerai plus jamais. Une de mes meilleures combines pour détourner un vœu, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri continuait de le regarder, incapable de trouver les mots.

Le sourire de Viktor se fit hésitant face à son absence de réaction. "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je vais être un poids mort pour toi, c'est ça ? Je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau -"

"Non, non !" réfuta frénétiquement Yuuri. Le piédestal d'immortalité sur lequel il avait placé Viktor s'était effondré - et rien n'aurait pu lui paraître plus horrifiant à ce moment. "Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est - Viktor tu viens juste... tu viens de _tout_ abandonner. Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi ? Tu étais immortel ! Et maintenant tu es bien moins que ça. Tu es devenu fragile."

Viktor attendit patiemment qu'il termine de paniquer, un doigt sur le menton, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

"Je suis bien des choses, mais je ne suis pas fragile. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus, tu sais." Viktor croisa les bras sur son torse, une note de finalité dans sa voix et un air déterminé sur le visage. "Je t'ai dit que rien n'était éternel, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps pour moi d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau, Yuuri. Je n'ai aucun regret."

Yuuri agrippa la rose, sa culpabilité face au choix qu'avait pris Viktor et ses éventuels regrets s'estompant petit à petit - et il finit par hocher la tête. C'était à Viktor de faire ce choix, et à lui de décider de sa vie.

Si Yuuri faisait le même choix à sa place, et que Viktor tentait d'interférer, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de culpabiliser pour une décision qu'il n'avait pas prise.

"Tu en es sûr et certain ?" Yuuri pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri releva lentement la tête à l'appel de son nom.

"J'ai vécu des milliers d'années, Yuuri Katsuki, et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de ma vie entière." Viktor essuya délicatement une larme sur la joue de Yuuri. Il n'avait même pas réalisé l'avoir versée. "S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est de savoir quand il est temps de mettre un terme à quelque chose."

Et après plusieurs minutes, Yuuri sourit doucement, ferma les yeux et murmura quelques mots. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la rose qu'il tenait dans sa main commença à se tordre, puis la tige s'étendit, de nouveaux bourgeons fleurirent - jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne dans sa main une couronne de roses bleues.

"Bienvenue au monde, Viktor Nikiforov." Il posa délicatement la couronne sur la tête de Viktor, rit en réponse au sourire euphorique de ce dernier. "Ça va être différent de la vie que tu as connue jusqu'ici, mais je pense que ça va te plaire d'être ici."

Yuuri attrapa la main de Viktor et entremêla leurs doigts.

"Maintenant, viens avec moi. On a un anniversaire à fêter."

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je voudrais remercier le Djinn de l'ouvrage "Le Cavalier du dragon" pour avoir été une telle source d'inspiration.


End file.
